


转化

by zelingx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Food Porn, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Sex Change, Sexism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelingx/pseuds/zelingx
Summary: 上帝，因其身为一种博大且俗事繁多的存在，在对Will Graham进行分类的时候犯了一个错误。Will本应生为一名omega——Hannibal的完美伴侣。神的失败之处，Hannibal会去改正，并让他臻于完美。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129505) by [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/pseuds/luvkurai). 



 

 _那么……这事进展如何？你扑灭了火，还是就让他陷身火海？_  

 

办公室外的敲门声打断了他对于最近一次猎杀那颇具艺术性的追思——那是一位对 _服务精神_ 缺乏足够理解的餐馆老板。他从这位女性beta身上取走了内脏，把遗体挂在了她自家餐馆的冷库里。她的肝在涂过松露橄榄油后经过炙烤，又辅以他独创的改良版塔博勒色拉配方。将素描本收好后，他打开房门然后发现Will Graham站在外面——整整早到了一个小时。

“William，” 他点头致意。尽管相当清楚现在的时间，他仍低头扫了一眼手表。“我没想到你会在七点前就到。”

“我希望这没造成什么麻烦，” 他答道，微微偏着头，明显是在装作对远处的办公室有兴趣的样子而避免必要的眼神接触。“我刚好 _呃_ ——在附近？”

 _不太可能_ ，但Hannibal侧让了一步，让他的朋友、病人以及同事走进了房间。

“我带了酒。”

Hannibal接过伸过来的瓶子。商标是他认识的——Will或许还记得曾经被Hannibal招待过这酒，知道它会受到喜爱。“你不必带酒的，但是谢谢你。”

这是一瓶产自新西兰的长相思白葡萄酒*。Hannibal有些被Will对酒的选择触动了，但更令他触动的是Will为他花费的心思变多了。  
* Sauvignon Blanc

当瓶塞被拔出，浅黄色的酒液注入两个无梗杯里，Will也落座于他常坐的一把皮椅上。弯腰将水晶杯轻柔地放在Will身旁的桌面上时，Hannibal捕捉到了这个男人身上的气味，就像他嗅到的酒中的醋栗和青椒的香气一样清晰。

与Hannibal相同，Will Graham是一名alpha，因此他的信息素浓重到足以让Hannibal那受过训练的鼻子从一直以来沾染在这个男人的衣服和皮肤上的欧仕派*的恶味中将其分辨出来。这潜藏着的气味本是他自身对Hannibal发出的警示，从而令对方主动采取行动将自己赶出他的领地。有趣的是，从进化论和社会学两个角度看来，人性已经发展到了不再轻率地攻击对手的阶段，取而代之的，则是双方会成为熟人且毫无争端地相邻共处。  
* 宝洁旗下的一款沐浴露

但Hannibal认为自己与William的关系不仅仅是熟人而已。可能Will在与Hannibal说话时会避免使用他和身边其他人聊天时一样的谈吐，他会正式地称呼他为‘Lecter医生’而非更亲近的‘Hannibal’——但他们是 _朋友_ 。

“今天是什么事让你来到巴尔的摩，William？”他问道，一方面是为了推进对话，同时也是为了将Will从他那似沉思又似醉酒的沉默中拖出来（他在五分钟内就已经喝掉杯中的大部分酒了）。

Will稍稍歪了下头。 “好吧，其实我不是在附近。我只是——我需要 _谈谈_ ，然后我想到如果你有空的话……我应该给你电话的，或者就是在停车场等着，我没想那么多。抱歉，真的。”

“你的提早到来绝非困扰，Will。我不忙，而且看起来你亟需陪伴。”当Will再次陷入无言的沉思中时，Hannibal继续道，“恕我冒昧，是什么事令你如此急切？”

“呃……我也许不该说这事，但是……”手指穿过棕色的卷发。发丝慢慢弹回原位的样子暗示着Will自昨天起就没时间洗澡，还出了好几次冷汗。 “管他的。是关于新案子的事儿。Freddie Lounds还没捕捉到风声，所以你可能也还没听说。有一个男人沿着海岸线一路向北，在大城市停留然后……屠杀alpha-omega伴侣。结合过的伴侣。”

“至今为止他袭击过哪些地方？”他希望这位讲师也能回答那藏在他话里的问题，即受害者的数目。

“呃……有一对在哥伦比亚，一对在罗利，昨天还有一对是在里士满。”

“总共六人。这是在多长时间内？”

“哥伦比亚那次是在一周前。他转移得很快。而且这六个只是我们已知的。哥伦比亚的那次作案……看起来不像是第一起。Jack不同意我的观点，但是我……” Will的音量渐低，自顾自比划着无意义的手势。

“死因是什么？”

“各有不同。有的是失血过多。其他的是心脏或肺部的刺伤。我之前说过，他是在屠杀他们。把他们堵在巷子里然后大概是……砍他们直到——噢 _天呐_ 。” Will的脸色苍白，他被某些东西纠缠折磨着，可能与凶手的杀人方法毫无关系——Will Graham 看起来几乎总是越来越糟。

“当你站在凶手的角度时，你被眼前所见的事物煽动了。” Will虚弱地点了点头。

“他当时——他 _那么愤怒_ 。怒火满溢，然后全都化作了仇恨。他不只想要杀死那些情侣，他想要 _毁掉_ 他们的所有。” Will停顿了，而Hannibal注意到他粗重的呼吸声、滚烫的脖子和面庞。Will，在这一刻，接收到了凶手的全部愤怒。“他恨他们 _入骨_ 。”

Will握着酒杯的力度极大，Hannibal想到也许不一会儿杯子就会碎在他手中。轻柔地，他探身过去问道，“有什么线索吗？”

这似乎起了作用——Will的手放松下来，他的体态也是。他靠回椅背上开始梳理各个目击者提供的贫弱证词，如果它们能算得上是的话。很显然除了微弱的呼喊外，没有人看见或听见任何值得急匆匆跑过来查探的异常。命案发生在夜里，但这始终是在公共场所。很不走运，没人听到尖叫或大喊。

“他是个alpha，” Will说道。 “Jack说这没法确定，但是我——我能 _感受_ 到。没有别的理由能够解释他身上散发出的所有这些侵略性精神了。”

完全出于巧合，Will的案子正好撞上一个已经在Hannibal脑中酝酿了数周的惊人想法。这个想法在他和Will会话时煎熬着他，在他会见其他人时让他分心。它萌生于大约一个月之前，那时Will带着满身惊惧的汗水来找他，他的荷尔蒙和alpha信息素旺盛，随着天使制造者一案的推进达到顶点。通常来说，alpha会排斥其他alpha的气味，但是Will的气味是……可以忍受的。实际上，不仅仅是可以忍受的程度。而现在，Hannibal 发现自己开始想象那种味道，那像是松树、燃烧着的柴火还有烟熏威士忌的感觉，混合成难以抗拒的甜美。令人陶醉。温暖又醇厚，慢慢在他的皮下蔓延，到了让他想洗也洗不掉的地步。

Omega的气味。

Alpha与alpha之间的（情人）关系并非闻所未闻之事（虽然它们往往是短暂的，就像是正统的AO结合关系的大道上的岔道），Hannibal可以简单地以与Will建立这种关系作为目标。他们会体验粗暴的性爱，很难在争夺控制权和插入的权力的斗争中控制住自己不去野蛮地伤害对方。他们会互相标记，以假装有着彼此结合的能力为乐。他们会操干压倒对方，百无禁忌，而不会让alpha信息素荒谬地败了他们的兴。但这不是Hannibal想从那个人身上得到的。他想要Will Graham 服从于他，基于无法逃避的天性。当结合热掀起的欲火在他的血管中翻涌时，他会因为洞里塞着他的老二而颤抖，然后 _渴求_ 更多。入夜时，他边自渎边想象着的，是一个更依赖他、更甜美的Will Graham，他会因为Hannibal而在睡梦中满足地低呜。而当他独自坐在餐桌上时，他想要一个深爱自己的、腹部臃肿的Will Graham坐在他对面，因为身孕而困倦无神。他想象着自己把肉一口口压到他的唇上，用肉汁涂满他的唇瓣，然后吻掉以品尝其中带着甜味、混着雌激素的信息素。一种特意迎合Hannibal的味道和气味。

只是现在想想而已，他就几乎要在裤子里胀大了。特别是当Will站起来帮他们二人的杯子满上酒，因而必须与他错身来完成这一动作时。

Will坐回原位时，他的后背“砰”的一声撞上椅背，头也疲惫地向后仰去，他一反常态地放任自己与Hannibal对视。Hannibal已经不是第一次惊讶于Will生为一名alpha而非omega是种多么曲折糟糕的命运。这个人清瘦、面容俊俏还神经质，这些特质看起来与alpha的专注和气味格格不入。如果Will生为omega，他就能够与alpha结合并为强健的臂膀所保护，信息素的气味会给他提供一个可以躲避来自世间和他脑中的恐怖的安全的“家”。他能够在他的alpha的庇护下安然入睡，不用再走出家门回望自己灯火通明的房子，像被湍急水流环绕的一叶扁舟。

正是在这一刻，他们的alpha气息开始彼此交融，Will的脖颈毫无防备地暴露着，他们的眼神在昏暗的房间里交锁。正是在这一刻，Hannibal意识到了自己必须做的事情。

上帝，因其身为一种博大且俗事繁多的存在，在对Will Graham进行分类的时候犯了一个错误。Will本应生为一名omega――Hannibal的完美伴侣。神的失败之处，Hannibal会去改正，并让他臻于完美。他会保护这个人，从最底层开始培育他。一旦他的齿痕万无一失地印在了Will的肉体上，他会保证他永远幸福。他，作为一名alpha，会让Will过得比任何omega所能想象的都要幸福。

此刻，Will最终中断了和Hannibal的目光交汇。他的面颊上有一丝红晕——Hannibal不确定这是因为酒还是因为沉重的空气。极可能两者皆有。

“你怕吗，Will？” 在将近五分钟的僵硬沉默后Hannibal问道。这个问题很笼统，意在给Will一种似乎在询问他对于案子的看法的印象，但实际上那是Hannibal最不希望听到的东西。

Will摇了摇头，用拇指搓着眼皮，他喝了一大口酒后站了起来开始在屋内踱步。 “不太怕。也许有一点。我觉得我之前只是有点被惊到了。也许情况不像我想的那么严峻……我以前也出过错。”

 _很少出错_ ， Hannibal想，但没有说出来。Will在牡鹿的雕像旁驻足，正如他平常的习惯（Hannibal对此一直相当懊恼），手指抚过一侧的鹿角。Hannibal平缓地自我暗示那是一件出自著名苏格兰艺术家之手的贵重藏品，试图控制自己。站起来走到书桌旁。趁着Will似乎在全神贯注地欣赏他的半成品画作，他将手术刀和铅笔从素描本上移开后翻开了封面。当那个人挪动了的时候，他再次合上了书然后转过身看向他。又一股alpha信息素扑面而来，他必须克制自己冲向前去的渴望。他想知道Will是否对他的存在也有着相同的感受。他对此存疑；Will似乎永远都在受罪，但却不是因为别人散发出的气味。Hannibal怀疑自身更发达的嗅觉、自身更富攻击性的天性暗示着自己是更强大的alpha。如果他们生活在石器时代，Will会有一大堆事情需要担忧。幸运的是，Hannibal极度地想要他，而且打算彻底了解得到他的方法。

然而时不我待——他和Will都是未结合的alpha，Hannibal有自制力，能在必要时把持住，但他没办法控制Will。想到Will会在街上追逐一个omega的气味，然后盲目地求爱……简直令人勃然大怒。

Hannibal不会允许这种事发生。他会做一切必要的事情，以确保Will是独属于他的。他的结合了的伴侣，除此以外什么都不是。

 

* * *

 

那天更晚一些的时候，Hannibal决定继续他多年前仅因自身的学术兴趣而进行的几项研究。从alpha到omega的转化算不上困难。反方向的转化需要身体主干改造、辅助能量储备以及肌肉合成，毕竟没有肌肉的alpha可谓无用。但是对于alpha来说，尤其是像William这样柔韧的alpha来说，转变成omega只要解决荷尔蒙重分配问题而已。六个星期的注射式荷尔蒙替换疗法就能完成这个戏法。一份用雌激素、孕激素和稀释的雌二醇异构体调配而成的鸡尾酒，Hannibal想，应该就可以成功。他可以先从微量开始，逐渐增加到最大剂量，这样Will就不会吓得立刻去找其他医生。荷尔蒙的变化会修正Will的alpha性格、解决结合的问题（以及omega信息素对他的吸引力）。剩下的问题，像是身体上的变化和性取向，会随着多米诺效应依次自己发生。Omega只在这种方面特别简单，他们的很多独特组织结构都跟他们的激素水平联系在一起。

他将无法生育，至少在经过恰当的手术之前不能生产，但这事不用着急，等到他们结合之后，Will的新本能就会 _渴望_ 着怀孕。然后，他就很容易被说服了。这种手术只能在黑市做，但并非无人知晓，不过倒也不会因此获罪。只要当局相信Will Graham身上的转变是自然而然发生的，他就不会被逮捕，而Hannibal会引导着Will去相信这一切。再说，到那时候他就是已经与自己结合之身，也即是，Hannibal所独有的责任。

那晚剩下的时间里，他一直在打电话咨询那些愿意帮他保密的前同事们。他可以想象他们会怎样想他，净问些alpha变omega的变性问题。 而对于某些问了太多粗鲁问题的人，Hannibal宁肯放弃得到他所需要的信息，作为回报，他将他们的名片转移到了他菜谱旁边的一个小盒子里，以用于之后的约会。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "一种滑滑的东西，还有一种尖尖的东西。"

听筒中传来的声响仿佛电话已接通，但过了好一阵子，Hannibal才听到一声带着标志性的疲倦的“ _喂_ _?_ ”。背景音里还有微弱的刮擦声，或是狗狗在木地板上弄出来的声音，也可能是Will自己拖着脚行走的声音。都有可能。

“啊，Will，早上好。我想知道你愿不愿意让我为你做顿饭，就在我们今晚的心理咨询结束后？”

自他们上次的心理咨询之后已经过了一周了，在这期间Hannibal只跟Will交换了只言片语。这也不是什么意料之外的事。有案子的时候，Will往往搞得自己忙碌不堪。即使Will没想着给自己的医生打电话，Hannibal也不会生气。

“…… _晚饭_ _？_ ” 预料之中的惊讶。Hannibal此前从未提前邀请Will到家中用餐过，况且他们共进晚餐的次数一直很少，其间的间隔也很久。Will更倾向于在Hannibal的办公室里随便喝点东西，而非吃一顿像样的饭。不过这都无关紧要，他很简单地同意了。“ _嗯，行。吃什么？_ ”

“一种滑滑的东西，还有一种尖尖的东西。” Will被Hannibal夸张的描述逗笑了，却没有对此多做文章——似乎他很期待。“那晚上再见了。”

* * *

 Will穿过房门走进他的办公室时看起来精疲力竭。 _没有_ 先兆地，他以一种比喻性的描述探讨起爱侣杀手*所探求之物可能是出于某种动机。

* Pair-Killer

“他像个得不到某种东西的孩子。长久以来他都生着闷气，却无人在意，以至于他选择发脾气。他感觉被骗了，就像——” Will停了下来，脑中闪过基于这个想法的一幕幕画面，就像是在看旧电影。Hannibal几乎能听到放映机的转轮在这个男人脑中空转而发出的咔咔声。没有可以继续播映的东西了。

“当你还是个孩子的时候，你的玩具曾经被夺走过吗，Will？” 这个问题，正如他发出的所有询问一样，基本并非出于他对于答案的实际兴趣(无关专业与否) ，而更多的是为了一睹当关于凶手——或者更恰当地说，关于Will自身的一些新想法正在形成的时候，对方脸上那引人侧目的动人神情。Will正在，归根结底是在把他对于杀手的所有设想都内在化。他在创造另一个独立的“自己”，一个对他来说就像这个房间一样真实存在的“自己”。那迷人的、属于新生命的火花就藏在Will的眼中，如同宇宙诞生般无与伦比的美妙，值得愉悦地注视。

“没有，” Will答道。“不，那不是被从他身边 _夺走_ 的什么东西，那是他从未拥有过的东西，但是他 _发疯似的_ 想要。他想要它，甚至在他意识到自己不可能拥有它之前。”

“那他认为他发的这通‘脾气’能给他的渴求一个结果吗？”

“那不 _重要_ ，” Will厉声道。他的眼中燃起怒火，仿佛Hannibal正在询问的是他自身的动机，而非凶手的。在攥紧、扭拽身上的夹克良久之后，他似乎发觉了这一点，然后控制着自己主动表现出并没什么用的亲切。“他别无可选，只能试着用他知道的唯一方法来平息自身的愤怒。”

大步穿过房间以查阅一摞古旧的心理学文稿，Hannibal思考着这案子。Will，则似乎耗尽了精力，瘫在长长的诊疗椅上。从他那无精打采的肢体语言看来，他正反抗着自己想要完全躺上去的欲望。

“儿童，” Hannibal开口道。“有一种暴力地表现出他们的需求的倾向。如果别的孩子拥有他们想要却没法得到的玩具，他们就会干脆毁掉它。可以认为这就是所谓‘发脾气’的顶峰了，在社交场合中。”

“ _也_ 可以认为这是反社会型人格障碍的早期表现，” Will指出。“这种如果我得不到某种东西，那么没人能得到的想法。”

Hannibal无视他的发言问道，“你的这位凶手破坏了什么？”

他问题的最后声调刚落，Will的眼睛就闭了起来。这个人曾经说过有某种‘钟摆’在他眼前摆动，带着他溯时间而返，将他置于他人的脑中，但Hannibal此前从未亲眼见过。如果说有什么特别的话，Will看起来不知为何比平常还要放松。也许稍有一点痉挛，但远不像他平时那样过分。这位讲师似乎卸下了常态下的自我保护，放任他的移情能力替他处理一切情况。

当Will睁开眼睛时，他说道，“结合。他杀死已结合的爱侣是因为他嫉妒他们之间的连结。” Will抬起一只手搓揉自己的脸，他的手蹭过脸上至少三天（甚至更久）以来没空去刮的胡茬。他笑了起来，完全是空虚的强笑。 “我以为他只是想要那些omega，但是——他为什么不直接……？—— _操_ 。”

Hannibal挑起了一侧的眉毛，而Will站了起来，开始穿外套。

“他是个 _beta_ 。他想要加入已结合的关系中去，但他做不到。我得告诉Jack。这能让DNA检测快一点。之后在你家见可以吗？”

Hannibal担心过这骤然揭露的真相会迫使Will放弃他们的晚餐，但事情不必演变至此很称他心。

“当然。饭菜还有一些最后的准备必须要做。”

* * *

 一个小时后，Hannibal腰间还系着围裙就去应了门。Will格外地向下扫了一眼那条围裙，而Hannibal没有错过他眼角处微乎其微的笑意。

“很抱歉我之前就那样打断了心理咨询，” Will说道。他的手中拿着一个稍短小的棕色纸袋。

“完全不必，good Will。我们进行心理咨询是为了让你从中获取所需。如果它的时间比预定的要短，那只会是好事。” Hannibal侧身让Will进入他的家门。

“Wow。屋里闻着很棒。我得承认，我一直期待着今晚。你的烹饪一向位列我的最佳餐食排行榜的最顶端。”

当带路穿过房间、走向厨房时，Hannibal默默赞许他的alpha同伴，因为他没有像某些粗鲁的同类一样屈从于本能的诱惑去取笑一个正进行着“属于omega”的消遣的alpha。Will通常不关心性别角色，但，同时，作为一个未结合的alpha，他又何须挂怀呢？这个想法让Hannibal想起了他邀请Will今晚至此的原因——然后他的唇上挂起了不自觉的微笑。

“怎么了？” Will问道。他已经有所察觉的这一事实表明Hannibal必须试图更彻底地控制住自己。

还好，回到正轨很简单： “你看起来比在我的办公室里放松得多。”

Will点头表示赞同。“我们确实需要一点休息时间。并不用很长——但是好歹有点用。”

Hannibal在厨房里绕来绕去继续准备晚餐时，沉默安稳地降临在他们二人之间。

“不要再提工作了。我需要休息一下。” 他提起棕色纸袋然后从里面拎出一个瓶子。“我想过继续带葡萄酒，不过我们都知道你的品味更好。而且我觉得上次我来的时候也跟你说清楚了。”

Will将一瓶达尔摩亚历山大三世*递给Hannibal，后者风度翩翩地接过。这瓶酒比大多数苏格兰威士忌都新一点，而且他发现这个牌子的酒产自苏格兰高地。几乎隔着瓶子他就能闻出那带着橘子香气的回味。  
* Dalmore King Alexander III  ~~嗯~~ ~~……~~ ~~这牌子的酒瓶上有鹿头~~ ~~……~~

“你真的不用带东西来，Will，” Hannibal说道。“虽然我必须承认我没法换掉佐餐酒，也就是说很不幸地，你没法喝你偏爱的酒了。但，这是个完美的礼物。”  _一如你自身。_  “谢谢你。”

Will脸红了，就好像这是他数周以来第一次听到褒美之辞——而且非常可能确实是。

“嗯，我们等下吃什么？” Will问道。Hannibal打开烤箱，炫耀式地取出了晚餐。Will咧嘴一笑。带着点自满，他说道，“炖牛肉，Lecter医生？”

“ _勃艮第_ 牛肉，” Hannibal纠正道。

“这是那个‘尖尖的东西’ 还是那个‘那个滑滑的东西’？”

“光滑的那个。尖尖的那种会留作陪衬……” Hannibal 拉开他放酒的抽屉，取出他为了这次晚餐特别预留的约翰里多克赤霞珠*。“这是一瓶涩味葡萄酒。单喝的话，它会让嘴里有种‘起皱’的感觉，但配着我们的晚餐，这种感觉会大大缓和。”  
* John Riddoch Cabernet Sauvignon

“听起来不错，” Will说道，不过Hannibal知道他完全不理解刚刚谈到的东西。他把酒瓶拿在手里翻来覆去地瞧，装作很有兴趣的样子，但无神的双眼出卖了他。Hannibal还注意到这个男人正在有点尴尬地挪动——他可能今天都还没吃过东西，他的口腔正因为面前的美食而分泌着唾液。

“接下来，移步餐厅吧。” Hannibal指了指门口，然后解下围裙、端起了冒着热气的炖菜。Will自己找了个座位，Hannibal给他们两边都上好了菜之后打开了那瓶红酒。Will有礼地等到Hannibal在他对面落座后才拿起刀叉津津有味地吃起来。而很长时间内他只是看着Will吃，当Will在吃来自某位对一瓶微不足道的Chardonnay酒厚颜无耻地翻倍要价的弱智酒铺店主身上的烤肉时，他的目光掠过他的嘴唇圈住叉子的样子。Will发出愉快的低哼，他大口咬着食物，用力到当他抽出叉子时，叉子齿在他的嘴唇上留下了一道道暂时的压痕。这个人一边缓慢地吞咽，一边伸手去拿酒杯。他喝得很快，对于这么贵的一瓶酒来说，也太仓促了些。他没有停下来体味酒的香气，抑或是欣赏酒液在灯光下的旋转变幻，但他喉结的快速滑动让Hannibal放弃了对礼仪的执着。他停下来消化这一餐时眼睑震颤着闭起，睫毛轻轻地靠在他微红的脸颊上。

Will睁开双眼时正对上Hannibal的眼睛，就这样对视良久才清醒过来。他仓促地放下酒杯，结结巴巴地说道， “抱歉，抱歉，” 仿佛不确定时间过了多久。他戳起一块软了的珍珠洋葱。“很美味，一如既往。”

“谢谢，” Hannibal说道，终于低下头尝了一口自己做的菜。

“你该抽空教教我怎么做菜，” Will突然住了嘴，脸上更红了。Hannibal忍不住笑了。 “我是说——我知道你肯定非常忙——然后我又整个糟糕透顶，我能烧掉一切东西，但是——我不知道怎么说。如果我能做点蛋和吐司以外的东西就再好不过了。还有狗食。”

“有人说如果一个人能够把蛋和吐司做得完美，那他就有潜力成为一名烹饪大师。” Hannibal微笑着说了这些话以期能让Will放松下来。“不过我不确定有没有人说过这适用于狗食。”

Will笑了。“那么我猜他们都没吃过我做的狗食。” 他们都被这话逗笑了。

“你想学做些什么，William？” Will叹了口气，他放下了手中的银餐具开始抓自己头发。他向后靠去并深吸了一口气，他的胸腔因此扩张，此时他惊人地像是一个alpha，比Hannibal之前所见的任何时候都要像。几乎让他开始想要防卫，让他想要把这个对手赶出自己的领地，但他提醒自己这是 _Will_ ，而且他很快就不会再是一个威胁了。

“你 _可以_ 教我做这个菜，不过我怀疑自己有没有能力来尝试它，哈哈。”

“不会的。我用了一些额外步骤，对你来说可能在刚起步时会比较难，但我肯定你能完成简化版的。” Hannibal已经在脑中过了一遍他的菜谱，想象着自己站在Will身后指点他怎样令番茄酱和热红酒完美调和。也许有必要握住Will的手腕，以免他倒得太快——当然，他会因为这接触而畏缩。红色的斑斑点点会在Will的手上沾得到处都是。Hannibal可以用舌头帮他舔干净。

他微微探身向前，娴熟地把这些扰人的想法赶到一边。“实话告诉你，Will，这道菜要想成功主要是靠切肉的刀功而非其他因素。我必须承认，我很难算是烹饪专家。”

Will再次笑出了声，他说道，“我很怀疑这个说法。呃。或者还有几周前你给我做的午餐意大利面？我觉得里面有西葫芦或者什么……”

“那个很简单。也容易做。”

他们继续聊着，Will一一列出他想要学的菜，Hannibal在许诺教Will之前会简要地描述一下做法。直到谈话的最后，Hannibal才意识到Will和他自己一样清楚地记得他们二人共进的每一餐。这个发现让他出乎意料地心跳加速，让他甚至比之前更想要Will Graham，如果此事可以成真。

在Hannibal说服Will放着餐盘不管然后到起居室继续他们的谈话后，这一餐很快就结束了。之前那瓶酒已经喝完了，所以Hannibal又拿出一瓶新的苏格兰威士忌，给他们各倒了一杯。

“我想说，” Will在饮用前边晃着杯中的酒边说。显然比起红酒他更喜爱苏格兰威士忌。也许他并非完全迷惘。“我猜我不需要 _真的_ 学会烹饪。但是我过多地依赖于外卖，这可能对我的健康很不利。我能勉强活到找到一个omega的时候就行了。”

Hannibal的酒喝到一半顿住了。他必须将杯子稍微举高、轻嗅酒液的香气，以在Will面前掩饰自己的意向。

“你想找一个伴侣吗，Will？” 他在些微的震惊中发现自己切换成了作为心理医生时的口吻。Will张了张嘴然后又闭上了。“我只是有疑问，因为之前从未听你提过找omega的事情。”

“对，我是说，所有alpha都想，对吧？” 这样直白的提问让Hannibal不由得认为Will实际上并不明白‘所有alpha’想要的是什么，而且需要Hannibal来告诉他。 ~~~~

“Will，我认为你可能被自己对爱侣杀手的印象‘污染’得太过了。你对于结合的渴望极有可能是源于你们精神上的联系。”

“对，可能是这样。” Will点头并补充道，“可能是这样，但是这根本没影响，不是吗？我是一个alpha，而alpha就该找omega伴侣。你不会在看着那些已结合的爱侣时觉得他们看起来是——我不知道， _幸福_ 的吗 _？_ 因为那是——那是我们注定要做的。如果你不打算结合，那么有交配、结合的能力又有什么意义呢？而且会一直感觉像是缺了你的另一半一样。”

很明显，Will对于结合背后的荷尔蒙反应的理解充其量只能算是最基本的，但他似乎确实找对了大方向。Alpha和omega间结合的能力是人类进化出的安全保障，用以确保种族的延续性。这两种（人类的）组成部分在本质上固有地连结在一起，令他们永不停歇地寻找相容的伴侣。Alpha们，为了传播生命之种、延续他们的血脉，必须关心照看某人，而omega们，被渴求着、生儿育女、被照顾着。Beta基因还没有灭绝，甚至还占据了主导地位，从很多方面来看都堪称是一个奇迹。在某种程度上，Pair-Killer的怒火是正当的。是几百万年前产生的一类无用的突变体在设法顽抗基因库中自然选择的法则。

Hannibal起身取回放在咖啡桌上的苏格兰威士忌，给自己又倒了一杯。Will已经喝完了他的第二杯，伸着胳膊无声地请求再来一杯。

为了让Will保持丧失警惕的状态，Hannibal一直等到Will已经喝了相当多酒之后，才把压成粉末的罗眠乐混入他的杯中，然后把杯子递给他。半瓶红酒再加两大杯苏格兰威士忌已经足够了。此外，这个关于结合了的伴侣的话题，特别是Will突如其来的、想要找个omega的渴望，让Hannibal不耐烦继续按部就班地执行计划了。药粉令人满意地融入了他倒给男人的焦糖色液体中——污染了这么好的苏格兰威士忌是一件憾事，但这是必须的。

Will一大口就把它直接喝完了。这个人的酒精问题需要在不久的将来被解决掉，但对于现在的情况来说，无法否认，它是个助力。

“你不想找个omega吗，Lecter医生？” 当Hannibal重新坐回对面的沙发上时，Will问道。

“我想会吧。这是一个正确的选择。但不必急于做决定。正如你可能已经注意到的，我不介意房子里空荡荡的。”

Will无力地点了点头。药物已经开始发挥作用，也可能是因为酒精的协助。

“Will，我觉得以你现在的状态，你今晚不能开车回沃尔夫查普了。请允许我为你准备客房？” Hannibal家的客房当然早已经准备妥当了，但他不能表现得太过热切。

“嗯，这是个好……好提议……” 现在Will的言语很含糊，变得带着一点睡意。他很难让眼睛睁着。“好奇怪……通常还要更多酒才……不该喝最后那杯威士忌的我想……”

“可能是因为压力，” Hannibal轻柔地说道，尽管Will可能并没在听。“它会降低人们的酒量。我带你去房间里？”

“你确定——这不麻烦？”

“当然不麻烦，Will。知道你在这里的床上睡得很香，我也会休息得更好。”

Will点点头并试图站起来，但药物中的镇定剂比预期中生效还快，他差点摔在身前的咖啡桌上。Hannibal成功抓住了他，他轻松地用一条手臂圈住怀中人的腰，Will丝毫没有抵抗，然后他把对方的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上从而抱紧他。他和Will此前从未靠得这么近过，他忍不住稍微探过身去无声地吸入对方的味道。Will现在如此烂醉、疲倦而且即使他想要跟Hannibal抗争也无力为之，他的气味也不如平时醒目、张扬。 

“我不是——” 楼梯上到一半时，Will开始结结巴巴地说话。“ _啊唔_ 不——”

“你不 _什么_ ，William？”

“我对alpha没有兴趣。” 这听起来太像是在否认，就好像有人指责他是一样。 _或者可能是一种被练习了太多次的回答。_

Hannibal挑起了一条眉毛，稍稍思考了一下他是否表现得太过明显，而Will是否发现了他的意图。他几乎想要逼问对方来找出他刚刚情感爆发的原因，但Will明早肯定不会记得这场对话。甚至在此刻，当Hannibal把他拖进客房房门时，他的身体就已经松懈到完全变成一种累赘。这男人笨重地摔到床上瘫成了一堆，Hannibal放任他那样趴着就先自己离开了，随后他拿着选好的注射器回来了。

他取出从一家激素调节设施里拿到的六罐药剂中的第一罐。他跟在那里工作的医生和药理学家们进行了多方探讨，以确定药剂的确切效果。化学成分的配比十分精确，而且Hannibal使用了一支容量特殊的针筒配以特制的针头来确保每一滴药液都能进入Will的身体。

甫一回到客房，他给了自己一些放松时间，用视线描画着失去意识的Will的轮廓。坦率地放任手指四处流连，他把Will翻过来平躺着，以找到这个人脖子上的正确血管。羽绒被上有一处被Will张着的嘴中流出的唾液弄湿了；他之前躺过的地方摸起来很热。考虑片刻后，他的手指抚上这两处。

Will的胡茬一路向下延伸，一直到脖子上都是没刮过的。Hannibal必须在扎手的皮肉上使劲按压才能使血管突出得足以注射荷尔蒙。当注射器戳进血管并且开始推送药剂时，Hannibal想到，等到Will成了他的，他会保证这个人总是把胡子刮得干干净净而且皮肤光滑。 _也许我可以亲自尽此主人之谊。_ 拿着剃须刀刮过Will颤抖的皮肤，这个想法倒是不坏。

针筒中的药物逐渐全部进入Will的血液中，这个男人绷紧了身体，手指握成痛苦的拳头。他不会清醒过来，但他的动作让Hannibal吃了一惊。即使针筒已经排空了，他的姿势中仍透露出不适，这令Hannibal的眉毛皱了起来。他的手指掠过Will被衣服包裹着的手臂——指尖下粗糙法兰绒的触感令人生厌——按摩着对方手上紧张的肌肉，直到它们松弛下来。

手指轻易地交缠在一起，Hannibal顺从于自己想要收紧手指、握住对方的渴望。而他丝毫也不惊讶于自己感到Will在无意识中回握了他的手。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想到了潮湿之处。

次日清晨，Will顶着一头睡觉时压乱的头发跌跌撞撞地走下楼来，他的眼下（非同寻常地）没有眼袋。此时几乎是星期五中午了，无疑他迟到了。Hannibal预料到这名alpha会拒绝他提供的鲜美早餐，于是拿出早已准备好的、装在特百惠保鲜盒里的手抓食物递给他，让他能在车里吃。

“Jack打电话来了，留了个口信。” Will边说边迅速啜饮着医生放在他手中的一杯橙汁。“爱侣杀手昨晚又杀了两个。在乔治城。”

“有什么不同吗？”

“显然现场里遗留了一些DNA——比之前留在其他地方的都纯净。虽然我觉得这没什么用，我认为这家伙在数据库里不会有记录的，不过这些DNA至少能确定他是beta。”

Hannibal点点头，平静地注视着Will在厨房里匆匆拿起自己的夹克衫又跑去拎公文包。Will，仿佛突然想起了什么，硬生生地停住了动作，转而直面Hannibal。

“谢谢你的晚餐。还有让我睡在客房里。”因为陷入思索，他的眉毛有点低沉——Hannibal明白他是在想怎么回忆不起来自己是怎么被放到床上的。“抱歉我喝太多了。”

“不碍事。如果有什么要说的话，我还得感谢你不介意客房的床垫。它只被用过很少几次；肯定非常不舒服。”

“它很棒。我睡得像婴儿一样香甜。这对我来说甚至有点奇怪。” 当Will逼着自己跟Hannibal对视后，他脸上的紧张褪去了。他略微收颌，用一种只能以 _甜美_ 来描述的表情仰视着Hannibal。“再次谢谢你。为了晚餐和……早餐。”

他晃了晃手中的塑料餐盒然后转身离开了，独留Hannibal在厨房中深思着荷尔蒙是否生效得太快了。剂量太少了，注射后过的时间也太短了，但是他第二次感谢Hannibal时那展示脖颈的动作中透露出顺从，这是典型的omega表现，足以反驳前两种理由。

* * *

 Hannibal几天来都没收到Will的消息，他也没指望能有。他花时间更深入地研究了荷尔蒙替换疗法，考虑着疗效在Will的举止中有所体现的各种方式。除了对alpha转变成omega一事的个人兴趣之外，Hannibal也有亲眼见证这一效应的专业诉求。 从实验层面来看，他对于这一疗法会不会带来一些（或者很多）不利的副作用还存有疑问，以及受体会不会在改变发生的同时就能够接受这一异变、不再产生心理斗争。他想知道曾经是alpha的人在发情时会不会发出跟天生是omega的人一样的刺鼻的气味。应该会有所不同，他想到，但他脑海中浮现出的那些画面，那些在病人交替的数分钟里、或是在对某个alpha病人的伴侣是否在撒谎这一问题进行无聊探讨的数小时里浮现的画面，不能令他更满意了。

他想到了潮湿之处。他想到Will变甜了的气味从他那绝伦的、皱褶的穴口中溢出，沿着大腿倾泻而下。他想到Will为了之前从未想过自己会想要的东西而 _如此动情地_ 哀鸣着。他想到由他来满足Will的欲求，把自己的阳具插进这个男人宜人的臀峰之间。他想到让他的牙齿陷入滚烫的血肉中，就在Will的肩膀上，就在之后的注射点更下面一点的地方，然后把这个男人标记成 _他的_ _omega_ _。_

他还想好了怎样成功注射剩下的几针荷尔蒙。他可以简单地告知Will要注射的是有助于解决压力、体重降低或睡眠不足的药物。 Will不会怀疑一个由医生执行的、基于药物的治疗方案——这也可以从他时不时就吸入阿司匹林的举动中看出，无疑那早就超出推荐用量了。但是一旦身体指标的变化对Will来说都很明显了，一旦Hannibal必须逐渐地揭露他的身份正在转变，他肯定会对在症状出现早期就进行的注射起疑。而Hannibal不会容许Will怀疑他一分一毫。

结果，再一次获得Will的信任比他想象得还要容易。

Will没有多费事在下一次会面前先打电话过来。他非常准时地出现，但看起来十分像是他宁愿呆在别的地方。

“今天过得怎么样？” Hannibal问道，寄望于能够发现什么明显的副作用。

“不怎么样。爱侣杀手又杀了两对但我们 _一无所获_ 。他妈的一无所获。” Will似乎完全抛弃了不跟Hannibal讨论案情细节的个人（以及法定）原则。也许这个事实能反应出他们间的信赖已经到了何等水平。“这一周多来我都没睡过一小时觉。而这个——这个 _beta_ 不停变得更加暴力。更加 _愤怒_ 。”

Hannibal切实地 _感受_ 到了从Will身上辐射出的紧张，满是无处发泄的怒火。对Will来说，那些被注射的荷尔蒙几乎是完全感受不到的，正如预期一般，但Hannibal又做了一些简单的测试。

首先，他走近Will然后脱下了他的夹克衫——那件他再次用手攥来拽去扯个不停的夹克衫——他坚定地从对方的拳中取出这件外套，轻轻地把它放在附近的一把诊疗椅上。Will立刻紧张起来，从略微低垂的眼皮下抬眼盯着Hannibal。他的怒火瞬间消弭了，变成了更加温驯以及焦虑的情绪。这给了Hannibal当头一棒，他必须谨慎提防自己吓得Will惊惶地逃开。

然后，他紧紧地握住Will的手腕把他拉近了一点点。他的动作是如此的随意，带着伪装出的淡漠，Will不会注意到——不会对此刻Hannibal的手指压在他手腕上omega血压点处的方式产生好奇。他把视线从Will身上移到自己的手表上，但这只是为了给测量对方脉搏的举动打掩护。一边感知着Will的血流在他的食指下鼓动，他一边赞美着他们二人之间曾被忽视的身高差。

最后，他松开了Will的手并在心中对自己说道：对方脸颊上的红晕一定是自己想象出来的。Will的反应显而易见地偏离了一个典型alpha应有的反应（虽然他并不知晓Will之前为了装成一个“可控变量”做了哪些伪装），但却也并非在向omega转变。如果非要说的话，更像是beta的反应。可能这是受了Will的案子的影响，因为他与凶手绵长的共感。

_这周用一针更高剂量的，_ Hannibal无声地决定。

“如果你累了的话，也许你应该在这随便找个沙发睡一会儿。” 他示意道。“我可以找条毯子还有更舒适的枕头给你，如果你想睡得更舒服些。”

Will笑了，一些紧张情绪就此被排解掉了。“我还没在你的家具上睡够吗？”

“我想是够了，但你总是精疲力竭地过来。” Hannibal对Will露出微笑，让他更加放松，然后他坚定地点头道 “请睡一会儿吧，Will。我们可以之后再谈你的案子，只要你重获了清醒的头脑。”

“好，” Will答道。他满怀渴望地看了一会儿Hannibal书桌后面的蓝色长沙发。“好，可以。不过别费事去拿毯子和枕头了。我倒头就能睡着，而且有外套就足够了。”

Hannibal应允了，他大步走到门口把灯光调暗了一些。

“答应我，如果我打呼噜的话请一定叫醒我？”

“岂敢。你的睡眠太宝贵了。” Will装作不悦地哼了一声。

Will能够在一个alpha对手的房间里舒适地入睡这一事实，比任何事物都更能证明药物的作用，Hannibal这般断定。一周前，Will只有在被强制击昏的情况下才能在Hannibal的家中睡着。而这周，他就要当着一个相当清醒的alpha的面睡觉。

Hannibal倾听着，即使背对着那边，他也能听到Will拿起自己放在椅子上的夹克衫然后自己躺上沙发的声音。他走回自己的桌前，打开iPad然后找出一篇被推荐给他的关于脑炎的文章看了起来。

“你知道的……” Will说道。 “你的办公室可以稍微改变一下。我明白这是你的空间，而且应该代表着你个人，但我敢打赌你的病人会觉得放松得多如果你能，比如说，在周围放一些松软的枕头。放一个豆袋椅也不错。”

Hannibal知道Will是在开玩笑，避免睡着的最后一搏。他没有向对方的“言语攻击”投降。他轻哼了一声说道，“也许吧，不过我买过很多基于统计数据来介绍精神病患者在咨询时应处于何种环境的书籍。”

“你得借我看看那些……书……” Will的语言模式现在带上了困倦。

“我会的，” Hannibal回应道，没有忍住露出笑容。

与设想一致，Will几乎马上就睡着了，而Hannibal能听到从角落中传来的最微弱的呼吸声。这次，不需要再用镇定剂了。Will也许睡得并不是特别沉，但针头很细，只要Hannibal足够仔细且安静，Will就很难注意到这次注射。

他悄悄地离开了办公室去车里取装着药罐的盒子。同样地，他在寒冷的停车场里装好了针筒——可能唤醒Will的动静越少越好。他回到屋里时，Will裹着外套缩成一团，嘴还张着，卷发已经纠缠成结。看起来他现在没做噩梦，尽管也可能只消再过一会儿工夫就会了。在靠近Will睡着的躯体前，他从阁楼里取了一张毯子。

他用毯子盖住了Will的下半身，手指却轻柔地沿着Will脖子的曲线向下滑。他的睫毛抵着突出的颧骨轻颤，美妙的、蔷薇色的景象。Will是阿多尼斯*，至少在Hannibal的眼中是如此。他用粗野的胡子和破旧的衣物掩盖了一切堪称一出悲剧。等到Will变得纤细时，等到他因为不再拥有笨重的alpha肌肉而变得更有曲线时，Hannibal会确保他始终衣着考究。  
* Adonis: “爱与美的女神阿芙罗狄娜所爱恋的美少年，后被一头野猪所杀，据说他的生命分别在阴间和阳间渡过，象征着生物的生命周期性运转。”

第二次再要找到合适的血管就简单得多了，Hannibal发现。他只用了几秒钟就把注射器扎了进去并开始推送药液。上次留下的针孔还没有完全愈合，帮助引导着他那双稳定的手。

Will只在Hannibal抽出针头时动了一下，但当他完全睁开双眼时，Hannibal已经在身在房间的另一端了，他正把注射器藏在一个橱柜里。

“H-Hannibal？” Will紧张不安地叫着他的名字；这呼声不自主地撩动了他的心弦。他转身正好看到Will惊慌失措地抓着毯子。

“抱歉，William。我本无意惊醒你，但你似乎有点受凉。”

“不——不，不我还……我还好……” 他几乎立刻又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，把毯子在身上裹得更紧，身子也缩得更紧了。Hannibal继续看着，再次放任自己微笑起来。

* * *

 Will醒过来的时候还迷迷糊糊的。这与Hannibal对这个男人醒来时的样子的认知形成了鲜明的对比——伴随着一声惊叫，整条脊柱都被冷汗浸透入骨。但现在，他的眼神呆滞无神，嘴唇伴随着轻缓的呼吸微微张开，很像他睡着时的样子。

Hannibal坐在一张有着对蓝沙发那边最清晰视野的皮制诊疗椅上仔细地看着这一切，观察着Will慢慢认识到自己身处何方、又是为何在此。在Will开始寻找Hannibal的那一瞬间，他把视线收回到自己的iPad上。他感觉得到Will盯着他看了很久，绝对超过一分钟，然后才坐直了身子、靠在蓝沙发上。再次抬头看向Will时，Hannibal发现他用毯子紧紧裹住了自己的肩膀和躯干。

“这一觉是否有些益处呢？”

在思考Hannibal的问题时，Will舒展了一下身体——他扭了扭肩膀然后活动了一下他的脖子。“可以说有。”

Hannibal带着疑问挑起一条眉毛，对此，Will只是甩了甩头试图把潜意识中残存的混乱甩掉。真是遗憾，真的。

“我做了个梦。关于爱侣杀手。我成了他。”

“你看到的是之前的受害者还是一系列新的？” Hannibal问道，因为几乎不用想都能知道Will作为杀手干了些什么，在他的梦里。他倾身过去，把自己的姿态转换成备受尊崇的心理医生的那种。

“都不是。是他更早时候杀的一对。有可能是第一次。我们还没发现这起案子，因为它跟那些成功的凶杀十分不同。”

“所以很不幸地，他从失误中吸取了教训？”

Will笑了——短促、又带着狂气的声音，并不像他本人的笑声。“更像是他直接选择犯错。他杀第一对时干得那么漂亮，都没人在意、没人发现。”

“这些谋杀，你梦到的这些，跟你亲眼所见的那些有何不同？”

Will掰着手指列举出事实。“犯案过程没那么忙乱，凶案发生在更私密的场所，他在控制自己，他想着要藏尸……”在Will激动地试图回想起更多不同时，他右手的第四根手指还指着天花板。最终他收回了手指然后直直地看向Hannibal。 “我梦到的谋杀很暴力，但还不够暴力。刀刃对血肉的切割次数较少，但伤口极度的深。他犹豫着，因为事后他感到害怕，就在他看着受害者们迅速地死去而他还没感觉到他所需要的终结之后，就在他埋葬了他们、同时埋葬了他恨着他们的事实之后……他哀悼着自己选的目标，就像一个人哀悼着他已故的伴侣。他感到自己迫切需要的并不是一个确切的解，所以他明白了，他唯一的选择是完全地释放自我。”

“要释放一个人的内心是一件很困难的事，即便需要做的事情非常明显。一定有某件事情刺激了他，让他迈出了第一步，不是吗？”

Will点点头。“他坏掉了。不管是什么让他开始 _憎恨_ alpha和omega之间能够互相结合的能力，它在那天的影响力比以往都要强。那之后他就开始独自观察这对伴侣——他们可能确实、 _真_ 爱彼此，公然秀恩爱——而他因此 _心_ _碎了_ 。”

“可能他也坠入了爱河。但或许只是表面上是。” Hannibal，在极大程度上，并不像他的同事们一样赞同这样一种见解，即beta和alpha对于omega能够怀有同样程度的深爱。同样地，一旦他们结合，Hannibal只会想着让Will也爱上他——这种爱，他不相信能够存在于alpha和alpha伴侣之间。世界很复杂，人类社会在其上标点圈画的能力只会让它变得更加复杂。

Will点头表示知晓Hannibal未说出口的推测。“他爱上了结合这一概念，无人能出其右。应该有一个人是他—— _噢_ 。”

“你想到了什么关键吗？”

“他希望自己是个alpha因为他想要的是一个omega。肯定有一个他认识的omega，从他还小、在他还认识不到自己永远得不到对方时他就想要这个omega。”

Will转头盯着被窗帘遮掩着的窗户，Hannibal则凝视着他脖子上已经挨过两针的针孔。从他所在之处其实并看不清那微小的印记，但他知道它在那。

他好奇自己会否，假如他没得到用以转化Will的药物，他会否走上Pair-Killer的道路。他的谋杀方法会精妙得多，当然，得益于他早先的那些老练地置人于死地的经验，但他可以轻易地预见到自己会在其他 _像_ William的人身上，发泄无法如他所想地得到Will的挫折感。

至少比起发泄在Will身上要好些。

他们在沉默中又坐了不短的一段时间。Will有新想法时就会说给Hannibal听，却从不要求任何回应，仿佛他只是一只耳朵。Will起身要走时，又拿出了那个经典但毫无必要的借口——他得给Jack留个语音（现在太晚了，他不会还醒着）。

“谢谢，那个蓝沙发惊人地舒适。这几周来我都没睡得那么沉过。就像上周我在你这昏过去时一样。你的家具肯定有点名堂。”

_或是因为我的气味。_

Will递出毯子，那毯子像条过大的围巾一样缠在他的手臂和肩膀上，他把毯子还给Hannibal然后说道，“很抱歉耽误你到这时候，” 之后就大步地越过了他然后消失在门后。

Will刚走，Hannibal就将毯子举到鼻尖，就像Will曾经做过的那样。被Will带着热度的甜香包围，他闻不到自己的信息素。

那些荷尔蒙起作用了。

这个认知让他的胯下不受控制地隆起。周围不再存在任何窥探的视线，他感到自己的沉着也随之消散一空。他咬紧牙关，弯曲了脊柱，照着蓝沙发的长度蜷伏其上，把鼻子埋进Will的头之前躺过的装饰性缎面枕头。他因那气味低吼，因为这带着甜味的alpha气息，他感到信心倍增同时又被激怒。

可能他还是个alpha，但那始终也还是  _Will_ ，他的气味仍旧强烈而熟悉，此外还在某种程度上难以置信的令人兴奋，半是因为这个人 _现在_ 的身份、半是因为他 _将要成为的_ 角色。

他一只手深深伸入枕头底下，将布料更用力地压向他的鼻孔，另一只手则钻入裤下用手指握住自己。他拖着手指缓慢地沿着柱体向上，玩弄着他所知的那些最敏感的地方。充分勃.起之后，他拉开裤链让自己滑出来。心里知道自己快到了，他不再费事多脱衣服。

“ _William_ ，”他咆哮着。他的眼前映出了Will脖子上弯曲的血管，映出了他紧张地吞咽着空无一物的口腔时肌肉拉紧、下巴紧绷的样子。他能看到他因为食物、或某种想法而呻吟时喉结振动的样子，然后开始幻想这呻吟是出于肉体的快乐。

_Hannibal_ _，_ _Hannibal_ _，_ Will在他的脑中用气声轻唤着。一遍又一遍，当Hannibal想象着自己深深埋在他的两股之间时，这声音变得更加带着喘息声。William会湿湿地裹着他，如果一切按他计划。他会变得既火热又甜美且跟Hannibal完美契合，并为了Hannibal给予的任何东西发出悦耳的呻吟。

Hannibal高潮的时候弄湿了手指以及被他不假思索就压在了身下的毯子，当时他正心不在焉地捣弄着柔软的布料。他的眼前闪过白光并咬住了面前的枕头，想象着这是在咬在Will的皮肉之上。他 _祈望_ 看到血液震撼地飞溅而出，就像一切真的发生在Will的身上时会出现的那样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他认为这道菜应该单独享用。

切萨皮克地区将在接下来的三天里迎来连续降雨。Hannibal收到了Will发来的一系列短信，其间描述着爱侣杀手是如何屠杀了另一对伴侣、受害者数目上升到了两位数（在Will看来，实际数字极可能更高）。Jack很显然无法控制自己的怒火，一方面是由于媒体的步步紧逼，他追问、质疑着FBI对于这一 _重大_ 事件的所作所为，不过这同时也是出于他个人的道德。Hannibal非常清楚Jack Crawford探员长久以来都以无辜民众的保护者自居，自认为是在对抗着那些失去理智的狂徒。他的脾气甚至更坏了，不过这是当然的，因为当局抵达犯罪现场时，这次是在马里兰州的安纳波利斯，现场已经被雨水破坏了。在现场无法提取到任何新线索，即使是Will也感到自己的思维之井干涸得可怕。

与上周不同，Hannibal这周见了Will好几次。他推测是荷尔蒙让Will无意识地探寻着身边最令他感到舒适的alpha。就技术角度而言，并不存在能够验证这一猜想的方法，但Hannibal很自信自己没错。特别是当Will某天晚上到访他家时，那是在第二次荷尔蒙注射的三天之后了，在起居室里Will选择在沙发上坐在Hannibal的身旁，而非他偏爱的扶手椅上。Hannibal乐见其成——无论是自觉地或潜意识中。

对Hannibal的alpha感官来说，Will的气味现在也明显不那么富有侵略性了；Hannibal怀疑Will也有同样的体会。虽然这个人还没有完全获得omega那种甜美到 _令人中毒的气味_ ，但无疑他已不再是alpha——将这种珍贵的香气与beta的恶臭相提并论是一种愚钝之举。Will是绝对独一无二的。

“Jack半夜里还一直联系我，” Will说道。他清了清嗓子后补充道，“比平时频繁。他把我赶出犯罪现场和办公室，让我做 _家庭作业_ 。”

Will嘲弄道，显然对自己竟然，这么明显地，得到孩子般的对待感到不忿。Hannibal怀疑Jack是否，作为一名alpha，在无意识中主动选择用更加霸道的方式对待Will。这种行为在alpha和beta的关系中很常见，几乎肯定存在于在alpha和工作的omega之间，但在alpha及其同僚alpha间就很少见。

“他都让你干什么，一般情况下？”

“你知道的，这这那那。” Will还没喝醉，Hannibal今夜也无意让他醉去，但苏格兰威士忌带来的慰藉已经沉淀在他的言语中。“昨晚是让我看哥伦比亚警局那边的旧档案。因为我跟Jack说我觉得那边的案子不是他第一次作案。 _没点屁用_ ，我想说。他不可能是哥伦比亚的。他第一次杀掉结合了的某一对后就一路逃亡——没逃太远——但足以逃到另一座 _城市_ 了。”

Will叹着气喝完了杯中物，把杯子放回桌子上。他没要求续杯，Hannibal也就没有立即帮他满上。他想让Will今晚尽可能的保持清醒和健谈。

“但Jack说我们没有其他线索，所以我至少也得做点 _什么_ 。”

“我认为如果你能在夜里多睡会儿的话，对案子的进展和你的健康状况都会更有益。” Hannibal终于插嘴道。

Will轻笑一声然后直直地看向他。他算不上多开心，但多少是愉快的。那种带着疲倦的温柔的表情，Hannibal认为Will只应对他展露。

“如果我觉得 _那_ 会有用的话，我早就把Jack的卷宗在眨眼间扔进垃圾箱了。”他前倾上身摆弄着他的酒杯，看着灯光透过水晶散射成一段段彩虹投映在咖啡桌上，之后又喝了半杯。“从接手这个案子开始我晚上就没睡过超过两小时觉。”

Hanniba翘起一边的眉毛。“我确定你是明白的，但作为你的医生，我必须警告你这对你的健康极其有害，Will。或许我应该给你开点助眠药？”

“请务必。虽然我怀疑那会有多大效果，不过管它呢？我敢打赌会比泡在苏格兰威士忌里的阿司匹林有用。”

* * *

 仅仅一周时间里Hannibal就找出了各方各面由于精神层面导致失调的案例，令给装着荷尔蒙调节剂的药瓶找到一个新的伪装用药名变成了一件不能更简单的易事。这次也是同样，他做这些事并非是因为此间种种手段的乐趣，而仅仅是出于一切结束后将会带来的简单愉悦。

在第三瓶荷尔蒙补充剂必须被注射的那天的七点钟，他，未提前告知地，来到了Will家的门前。Will出来应了门，穿着旧T恤和四角裤——他的标准睡衣。等他成了Hannibal的，他会穿着丝绸和缎子，或者干脆什么都不穿。

那张焦虑、疲惫的面容告诉了Hannibal他需要知道的所有事：案情停滞不前，Jack Crawford一直盯着 Will的调查进度，他可能自从一周前在办公室里打了个盹（即使是那次他都在做噩梦）后都没有睡过好觉。他看到Hannibal时搓了搓眼睛，而当他再抬头时看起来就稍微轻松了点，也许是因为朋友的出现。

“晚上好，William.”

“Lecter医生。我……呃，不知道你要来……？” 不确定该用何种社交辞令，Will侧让一步请他进门。

“我给你带了之前你要的——一点帮你入睡的东西。还有晚饭。”

Will的嘴张了一会儿。“噢，太好了。不过我还以为——我觉得一张处方就够了。我自己去药店拿药也行的。”

“这只是我作为一名小有声誉的医学专家而收到的好处之一。制药公司免费给了一堆样品。尽管他们可能会表示这些药物只能给拿着完整处方的病人，但没什么能阻止我将它们送给朋友。”

“免费的药，” Will说道，嘴角弯了起来形成他标志性的笑容。

 _只要你愿意。_ 克服了一些困难，Hannibal成功控制住了自己脸上的得意笑容。“一副针剂，饭后注射最佳。现在方便移步你家厨房吗？”

Will歪了歪头。“闻起来不错。” 确实，洋葱、月桂叶和新鲜蒜蓉的气味从Hannibal手中的密封保温壶中飘出来。除此之外他什么都没拿，没拿他那常用来装各种食材和备用盘子的手提包。他认为这道菜最适合单独享用。

“你没带葡萄酒，就这次？” Will笑他。

“我要说这是考虑到你对苏格兰威士忌的喜爱。而我确定你这儿肯定会有一瓶的？”

“ _不止一瓶，_ ” Will指正道，说着拉开了酒柜那嘎吱作响的门。他挑了一瓶，用拇指和食指拧开瓶盖后将酒倒入了两个平底玻璃杯中。Hannibal最后打开了保温壶，往两人的碗中各倒了大半碗。

Will顿住了，他深吸了一口气然后发出一声呻吟。这声音从他的喉咙深处发出，听起来满载欲情，Hannibal必须控制自己不发出赞叹之声。

“你给我做的是秋葵浓汤？” Will难以置信地问道。“传统的克里奥尔秋葵浓汤？”

“我想到它可能会勾起乡愁。我猜这是一道家常菜，如果在路易斯安那州长大的话？”

“没错，” 他咕哝着答道。他立即开始大快朵颐，Hannibal还没落座他就吃了两大口。“ _天呐_ ，尝起来就像是Sarah阿姨做的——”

“你父亲的姐妹？”

“不。” Will摇了摇头。他笑了，因为菜的香味和味道，因为回忆。“也不是我妈妈的。她跟我没有血缘关系，只是我的邻居。她是那种会邀请周边所有孩子去家里吃饭、让孩子们叫她‘阿姨’的女士。”

Will又舀了几勺送进嘴里，Hannibal这才吃了第一口。汤的卖相不错，但是这份煮过头了还辣得出奇的汤还到不了他的个人标准。这次失败不全是他的错——菜谱里缺少相冲的味道和互补的感觉。如果他再次试做，他肯定会改进菜谱，赋予其更多的来自于法式佳肴的特色而非扩大其自身的缺点。

“她是个omega，但没法生育。在他们第三次试图让她受孕后，她的alpha离开了，什么都没留下。他很有钱，本可以再找一个，但是……在南方，跟一个无法生育的omega在一起是很丢人的事。”

Hannibal哼了一声。“在我看来，抛弃伴侣的耻辱应该比那种事更重。”

Will笑了，带着点悲哀。“是你会有的想法。我很庆幸自己离开了那里。”

“那么，那个女人，我猜她会把邻家的孩子看作是类似她的代孕子女一样？”

“对。特别是我，说实话。我爸总是长时间工作。那时候基本上我都在她的公寓里消磨时间，和她一起看无聊的肥皂剧。”

“之后她怎么样了？”

Will耸耸肩。 “你知道的。我爸带着我搬走了。我们两边都没什么办法能保持联络。”

Will靠回椅背，好一会儿只是晾着面前的秋葵浓汤。Hannibal悄然观察着Will，他脑中的齿轮不停旋转，脸色也越来越差，一种悲观的情绪完全控制了他的身心。

“你会为他们感到难过吗？” Will最终开口问道。Hannibal挑起了一挑眉毛，Will解释道，“Omega们，我指。你会为他们感到难过吗？”

Hannibal思考了一会儿，尽管他不能说自己并未期待着这样的对话。当Will的荷尔蒙偏出性别的界限时，当他变得更加顺从时，他会开始思考这一变化的多重意义是很正常的事。一种生理诱发的生存焦虑。

“要回答这一问题，首先需要考虑omega遭受的折磨应归咎于谁。最显而易见的答案即他们的alpha伴侣。你会感到内疚吗？”

Will摆出一张怪脸，眉毛皱成一团。他摇了摇头，但令Hannibal认为他对自己的答案并不自信。“又不是我 _曾经_ 对omega做过什么一样。而且我也不会做出那种事的。”

“有人认为保持中立跟主动作恶一样坏，在这种情境下。”

“你认同这种说法吗，Lecter医生？”

Hannibal不置可否地耸耸肩。他现在的立场跟Will一致。他从没有碰过任何一个omega，除非是作为医生否则也基本不与他们交谈。但等到Will转变完成，只要他们结合了，谁又能说清Hannibal会做什么呢？他还没天真到能对自己起誓自己永远不会伤到Will一根寒毛。

他不是个好人。他强烈渴望着在Will浑身上下留下青肿和渗着血的咬伤，将他标记成 _他的_ 。或许他会从此禁止Will工作，禁止他在没有Hannibal陪同的情况下离开房子。或许他会需要镇压Will受己身仅存的alpha荷尔蒙所驱使而做出的反抗。

“也不尽然，” 他最终答道。“我们的社会构筑于一个不平等的阶级制度之上，但这套制度也非全无价值。尽管时被虐待，但总的来说omega大多能够找到相爱的配偶，能有一个安全的家供养家人。有些从属者会从缝隙里被漏掉自然也是难免的。”

Will没做出任何举动表示自己理解Hannibal所说的话，但他明白他的话已经被领会了。

“我一直在想，” Will的声音有些颤抖。

“想什么，具体说说？”

“最近，我开始感到自己是如此的脱节，我——我甚至不能照看我自己，你懂吗？而且最近事情越来越糟，我认识到……好吧，我怎么能够去照料一名omega，如果我连 _自己_ 都照顾不好？”

Hannibal知道这是怎么一回事，但他对于一路引导着Will得出这一结论的各种联系和意识流兴趣盎然。于是他决定装傻。

“恐怕我不能完全理解，William。”为了让Will同时感到更舒适和更迫切，Hannibal摆出了他进行治疗时的姿态：他倾身向前，双腿交叠，把手覆在大腿上。他无视了面前的食物。“这跟案子有关吗？”

“不， _没有_ _——_ 好吧，有点，但是……我也不清楚？所有谋杀都是因为这个beta想要得到omega，想要结合，而我也想要结合， _我真的想_ ，但是我控制不住地想我——配不上一个omega。我去找伴侣 _绝对_ 是一种 _不负责任_ 的行为。”

继续保持着完全的沉默，Hannibal等着Will陈述这一想法的结语。

“我觉得我身上……出了什么问题。” Will低下头，用袖子擦了擦眼睛，进而圈住了身体、把自己关进自己的世界，仿佛这样就能抵挡Hannibal的注视一般。当他再次开口时，他的声音轻如耳语，而他口中诉说的是Hannibal此生听过的最美的话。“我感觉自己不再……像是一个真正的alpha了。”

Hannibal坐直了身体。他控制着自己不露出微笑，因为即使Will正看着别的地方、没在看他的脸，他依旧是一个移情者。他能够感到Hannibal的满心欢喜，只要后者哪怕稍稍表露出一丝端倪。尽管他知道Will会有此感的明确原因，他仍旧只是给出了一个听起来最合理的答案。

“不用过于担心，Will。你因为之前的案子混乱了，而这次的案子又持续了太长时间。我几乎可以肯定你只是单纯地在吸收、同化这位杀手的beta特质。”

“是啊，” Will答道，但Hannibal知道他心里在想什么——他感觉自己像的并不是 _beta_ 。但是这位可怜人会把这句真话埋在心底，藏得尽可能久，直到它不得不被揭露为止。而Hannibal会成为第一个听闻此事的人。直到那时，Will都会装作相信他的话的样子。他放松肩膀，把脸上的苦相强行扭成淡淡的微笑，但却骗不了任何人——尤其是Hannibal。

“对，你说的对。我只是……我需要熬过这个案子。之后所有事就都能回到正轨了。”

“至于现在，我建议你睡一整夜。这是医生的命令。” 现在才将近八点，但Will似乎乐于得到一整个长夜安稳的睡眠。“那么要来试试这个吗，Will?”

Will点点头。他的身上已经穿好了睡衣，当Hannibal将注射器压进上周（及上上周）的同一个点时，不再有上周那种突起的领子需要他动手压到一边了。如果Will意识到了Hannibal刚刚把‘药物’注射进了一个信息素点的话，他依旧对此表现得泰然自若。这药物不会让这个可怜人睡着，但Hannibal希望它能至少有点安慰剂效应*。如果无效的话，Hannibal则会简单地推荐另一种药物。  
* placebo effect, 指患者相信药物有用而导致病情好转的心理效应。

“药效应该能持续数天，但这因人而异。请务必将你的睡眠状态通知我。”

之后，Will往后退了一小步，但他自从晚饭开始后第一次直直地看着Hannibal的脸。

“谢谢你，” 他说道，为了食物、为了那很难满足Will需要的药物，以及这次计划之外的心理鉴定。这句话听起来更像是带着别的意思。

 _我需要你。_  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "怎么了，Will？" 他问道， "告诉我"。

两天后，一篇文章出现在了犯罪揭秘网的页首。文中阐述了爱侣杀手最近几起案子的细节——Will至今都没有机会把这些信息亲自告诉他，至少最近的这起没有。这次犯罪发生在哈特福德，跟上一个犯罪现场隔着三个州。更加恶毒，更多折磨。据Lounds小姐所述，受害者们在最终死于受惊过度和失血过多之前，被迫苟延残喘了数小时。

“ _前几周他本来已经放慢速度了_ ，” Will在电话里说道，他是打来取消两人等会儿的会面的。此时离约定时间只有一小时了，显然已经超过了24小时取消政策的时限，不过Hannibal早已习惯Will完全无视那条规定了。“ _作案地点之间的距离越来越短。犯案次数越来越少。我还以为他已经厌倦了。_ _”_

Hannibal隐约听到背景里Jack正冲着某人吼着命令。他不是在对Will发号施令，但隔着电话线Hannibal仍能感到这个可怜人因此而畏缩着。他再次开口时，语速变快了，语气也更加焦虑。

“ _但、但是并非如此。事态——大幅恶化。而且我觉得——_ _Jack_ _不相信我——不过我还是认为他会回到南方。回到他来的地方。我说服了_ _Jack_ _给我几天时间去那边调查，_ _开车穿梭各市，看看能发现什么。_ _”_

“那么，我衷心希望你能有所收获。祝你好运。”

Will快速地嘀咕了一句 _谢谢_ 然后没说再见就挂断了电话。离Hannibal注射下一剂荷尔蒙的日子还有五天。Will的转变已经过了半程，而Hannibal切实地祈愿能够尽早结案。Hannibal得开始求偶了。

* * *

三天过去了，Will那边没有传来一点儿消息。Hannibal照常会见他的其他病人， 同时也为Will日后搬来同居做着准备。他想找一张更大的床来换掉他自己的那张。Will在结合后大概会更想在Hannibal怀中入睡，所以其实也占不了多少空间，但他认为这一行为背后的心意比实用性更重要。

他也在寻找各种变性医师和治疗师，他们会比Hannibal自己更能帮助Will适应他的新生活。

他找了一个在DC开店的女性omega医生（相当罕见）。她成功进行了十场以上手术，是这一领域中成就最高的。虽然只有一半病人成功受孕（且其中只有少数能够在孕期中保住孩子），他们所有人的健康记录都跟普通的健康omega处于同等水平。不过，Hannibal还必须考虑到一个事实：她的omega病人全是自然而然地进行转变的——没有外来者使用药物操控他们的身体和荷尔蒙水平。见证Will的健康状况将与其他病人产生何种不同想必也会是一桩趣事。

当时他正跟她讲着电话，当然是用假名，Will没敲门就横冲直撞地闯进了他的办公室。

“啊——抱歉，Kline医生。我之后再打给你。”

 _“_ _完全没问题，_ _Yves_ _先生。通过我的私人号码直接联系我如何？_ _”_

Hannibal记下号码后挂断了电话，实在是无礼。无论如何，之后他都不会再用那个身份再联系她了。

“William，” Hannibal打招呼道。“你可以先打电话过来的。”

Will点了点头，但心不在焉地，然后他的表情瞬间崩溃了，整个人摔倒在地上。

“抱歉。我说 _对不起_ 。 _操_ ，我老是这样，我——”

Hannibal站了起来，他抓着Will的前臂把他带到一张皮椅前并让他深深陷在里面。他想要退开，但Will，用颤抖的手指，紧紧抓住了他西装的袖子不让他远离。藏好自己心底的那些黑暗的趣味，他跪在椅子旁边。

“怎么了，Will？” 他问道。 “告诉我。”

他抓得更紧了，同时痛苦地喘息着。“我们发现了——我们发现了一些新线索。凶手他……呃。他在孟菲斯又杀了一对——这就是他的起点我 _知道是这_ 。还有他的咬痕。他咬在omega的绑定记号上。一遍一遍又一遍，好像在试图把她alpha伴侣留下的所有痕迹都抹消。”

Will在座位上不安地扭动着，通过眼角的余光，他看到Will的手抽搐着，明显是在挣扎着不去抓挠自己脖子上的那个地方，那个记号在的地方。

“他强暴了她。那时候她还活着。她的阴道在他射精前就把他挤了出去，但还是留下了少—— _少许_ 。”

“他变得大意了，看来。正常来说他几乎不会留下任何证据，对吧？”

Will没有在听，也不关心什么DNA。FBI已经确定没有记录在案了，凶手没有前科。

“我全都 _感受_ 到了。他对她做的所有事情。事实上——我 _就是她_ ，Lecter医生。”

Will与一位omega联系得太过紧密了。这种连接结成得太过轻松，毕竟Will的共情能力在这方面已经不再受他的控制了。可能他之前也曾移情于其他omega受害者，但情况与此时不同。

“我之后会变成什么样？”

他现在哭了出来。一个陷于悲痛中的omega散发出的气味，温热肌肤上惊惧凝成的露，充盈着他的鼻腔。这让他渴望着将他扯入怀中。但在如今这脆弱状况下，不安的Will，仍会不幸地被alpha天性驱使着，因而对这一动作感到抗拒；Hannibal抑制着自己。他往前靠了一英尺，低下头然后伸展身体、向Will展示出愿意接受他的姿态，这些Hannibal极度想要给予的本应也正是他所渴求的。读懂了Hannibal的肢体语言，Will的眼神突兀地转去打量房间，Hannibal传达的这些信息到不了他大脑的认知中心。他选择换一种策略。

“你现在承受了太多压力，William。” 他前倾身体。抬起手先是抵上这个人湿冷的额头，之后任它缓缓下移、托住他的脸颊。Will令人愉快地靠向手掌，眼睛暂时地闭上了。

_如此甜美。_

“你的身份正在转变。” 他停顿了一下，让Will体会话语中的份量。后者似乎并不明白，但Hannibal确定他的大脑仍旧跟以往一样活跃。

“这很罕见，但并非闻所未闻，基于这种情况。你现在可能已经濒临alpha身份的边缘。过度劳累会引发这种反应。” 这并非谎言，尽管Hannibal这样解释Will的状况确实是在说谎。不过对Will揭露这一切真相的想法可谓是相当可笑。即使转变已经完成，他还是会在知道真相的瞬间逃离Hannibal身边。

Hannibal那双扶住了Will颤抖身体的稳定双手把这个男人从椅子上拽了起来，他让Will先呆在一旁、自己则坐到了他的位置上。皮革被Will暖热了。然后，他拉着Will向下坐，令他跨坐在Hannibal的腿上。

选择这种姿势是有理可循的。如果被置于Hannibal身下——被压在地板上或沙发上的从属地位，Will那挥之不去的alpha荷尔蒙就会突然爆发、开始发狂。但若是让这个人坐在他的腿上，在一个这世间中他信任的人的腿上，就能他们二人温热的鼠蹊部几乎碰在一起，Hannibal可以如意地弯折、摆弄他的身体，又同时让Will保有着平等的错觉。此外，这个姿势也最利于他用手轻柔地握住Will的脖颈然后将他向下压向自己。他不会直接将Will的鼻子引向直接的气味点，就只停在锁骨上面附近，但这也近到足够闻到一阵气味了。而之后的几秒里，Will自己缩减了剩余的距离——被一股他既无法认知、甚至也没有真正注意到的生理冲动引诱着。

漫长的几分钟过去，Will的啜泣平息了，取而代之的是他身子轻微的摇晃，而每次摇晃都令他更靠近Hannibal的胸膛。他的鼻子始终没有远离Hannibal的脖子超过一英寸的距离。无可否认地，他对于这种与他们的日常相处模式有别的变化十分满意。 虽然Will很不幸地正变得越来越焦虑，他陷入如今的境地也堪称是场可怕悲剧，但越是如此，仅凭Hannibal的双手和气味就能令他平静下来的这一事实就越是令人愉悦。

“我在向beta转变吗？” Will问道。在这么近的距离下，他无需大声讲话就能让Hannibal的耳朵捕捉到他的声音，而他也趁机只对Hannibal悄声耳语。听起来他担心提高音量会让自己话语中的恐惧更加明显——一次失败的尝试，Hannibal一直用大拇指绕着他后腰上因恐慌而变得湿粘的皮肤画圈。

“不，” Hannibal说道，用着他平常的声音和语调，但当Will能够这么近地感受到他胸腔的振动时，这句话明显也能有些抚慰效果。他很确定Will已经知道答案了，如果他有至少怀疑一丁点的话也不会落入这般田地了，而在这种姿势下说出真相会令他对着Hannibal露出更多弱点——他无法抗拒。

“你在变成omega。” 随着话音，一阵颤栗顺着他的脊柱——Hannibal能在指尖下感觉到——但除此之外就没有明显的反应了。

“你能闻到吗？”

Hannibal很想称赞他，竟然如此直接地询问一位捕食者有没有闻到晚餐的味道。

“我能闻到，隐隐约约地。” 这是有所保留的陈述，绝对的。Will的气味对其他alpha来说可能确实稀薄，但对于Hannibal那高度发达的嗅觉来说，同时也归因于他那种只能被称为对Will Graham的 _执迷不悟_ 的特殊情结，这香气堪称一场荷尔蒙盛宴，着实让把手离开对方后背这件事变成一种无比艰难的斗争。

Will急促的吸了一口气。问道，“为什么 _会_ 这样？” Hannibal放任他沉默地坐了好一会儿，而没有向他继续撒谎。真相， _因为我想要你变成我的_ ，离他的舌尖有着十万八千里，遥不可及到令人发笑。又听了一阵轻浅的呼吸，Hannibal暂时放任自己的判断力被扰乱然后开始享用。他的手向下滑了一英寸到了Will那糟糕的卡其布长裤的腰带处。可能这个动作并没有逃过Will的注意，但他对此依旧保持沉默，仅仅对着Hannibal的脖子呼吸地更用力了一点儿。手掌继续按压着裸露的皮肤，他用手环住Will臀部的上缘，用手指感受厚实布料下突出的胯骨。

这次，Will拱起了后背。这变化不值一提，但却令Hannibal意识到Will，由于长时间接触 alpha荷尔蒙，已经迷失于一种清醒的睡眠中了——半梦半醒。要是想检查Will的身体至今的适应状况的话，应该不会有比这更好的机会了。

缓缓地，他的手在Will的身体上四处摸索，寻找已知的omega敏感点以检查他会否或是如何对刺激产生反应。有些点令他喘息，有些则鲜能令他动容，有些令他痉挛得如此厉害，Hannibal不知道这会不会让他从朦胧迷茫中惊醒，而当Hannibal触碰Will的脖子和下巴相连的地方时，他的臀部突然向前挤然后最终擦过Hannibal的下体。一声如仔猫叫声般轻柔的低泣从他的唇间溢出。Hannibal必须压抑着从自己胃袋底部生发出的低沉吼声，防止吵醒 _他的_ William。

 _他的_ _William_ _。_ 这可能是他第一次用这种措辞称呼这个男人，他心中确信这还不会是终点。一切都无可置疑的真实，他的手指绕着Will裤子上的扣子打转，然后灵巧地解开它。他没花时间扯着腰带把裤子往下拽，也没这必要，那裤子就只是松松垮垮地挂在他那积极地不断蹭过来的臀上。

Hannibal很想知道过去的几个月以来Will的身体发生了什么变化，这些变化如何影响肌肉、让它们变得松弛，以及让他的屁股变得紧实。他几乎希望自己能够看看他作为一个alpha时是什么样子，不过话说回来，那也只会玷污这个真正且完全 _属于他_ 的omega的形象。这个为他所控、为他所 _创_ 的omega。

Will的下身已经半勃了，而当他的手指蹭过它的下面时。

“ _啊——_ ”Will呻吟出声，微弱的声音随着一次呼气从口中发出。“ _感觉——_ ”

他没有说完整个句子，他无法说完，因为Hannibal握住了根部。他突然一口气向上撸到了顶部，熟练地在顶部打圈、玩弄着狭缝。Will的老二很大，正如Hannibal预期的一样。货真价实的alpha阴茎，又大又宽还非常直。这是William永远都无法摆脱的，而Hannibal也不会用其他方式改变它。它可以作为一个永恒的纪念品，提醒着Will曾经的身份以及他现在的转变。

Will开始在他手里冲刺，屁股大幅度地摇着，让Hannibal得以看到他的每块肌肉是如何为此收紧。渴望着接触——渴求着Hannibal的手。Hannibal可以为他做那么多事，他会用Will甚至无法想象的复杂方式彻彻底底地剖析他，让他全心全意地享受这一切。

但现在还不是时候。

然而，他仍旧克制不住将压着Will后腰的手再往下滑一点的欲望。想要将他的中指和食指埋进Will那多肉的臀峰之间。想要继续往下，找到那处甜美的潮湿之处，看看转变是否全部完成，会不会全都从那孔穴中 _涌出_ 。

Will的叹息和呻吟变得更加急切，不再压抑。他的嘴在纯粹的欢愉中张成了 _o_ 型。

“ _噢_ ，亲爱的Will，” 他低语时那个人终于在他手中释放了，让他的手指染上了热度，和白色。他对于这个男人的偏爱不断地膨胀，这么大的强度让它几乎要破裂开来。 _甜美的_ _Will_ _，聪慧又美丽且如此近乎完美_ ——Hannibal独占着他。现在，以及永远。

从那只逡巡到Will的穴口的手指上，他感觉到了潮湿。很少，但确实存在。并没有流得到处湿淋淋的而已。

Hannibal无需将手指送入自己口中就能知道这尝起来会是什么味道。

* * *

Will陷入一阵恍惚，但不一会儿，他站起来离开了Hannibal的大腿，并开始整理自己的裤子。

“我想给你看一样东西，” 他轻轻地说。他抬手挑起Will下巴。眼神交流如今的重要性尤胜从前。“我上周买的，第一眼看到就决定买了。”

对于Hannibal之前没有告诉他这件事，Will看起来既受伤又庆幸。但与其用他那颤抖的嗓音开口说话，他只是点了点头。带着期待睁大了眼睛。

“你应该去找其他医学专家看看，很显然。不过在那之前，我很担心你的荷尔蒙水平。我这里有调节剂，应该至少能暂时让它们保持稳定。”

Will低头看着自己的脚、完全没管Hannibal的手。太过轻信，当Hannibal领着他坐到红木书桌而自己去准备注射器时，他心中毫无疑虑。他甚至没问里面是什么成分、为什么要注射这个。这个男人已经如此深入虎穴，而他甚至毫不知情。

Will用冒汗的手掌抹了一把自己出了更多汗的脸然后摇摇晃晃地向门走去。打开门后，他踌躇了，转身面向Hannibal。他想要说点什么，Hannibal明白，却乐于保持沉默，即使他并不是那个被高潮冲晕了头脑的人。Hannibal展现了他的怜悯：“下次再见，Will。”

大门关上前他只看到对方仓促地点了一下头。听到外面的大门、楼外的车门被响亮地甩上之后，Hannibal拿起了电话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我最近一直在想《变形记》。”

“我认为你有权知道，” Hannibal对着电话那头说道，并以此结束了这场令人不快却又完全必要的对话。仅仅是联系上Crawford就花去了整整两天时间，他显然深陷于爱侣杀手的案件之中，以至于连一通来自他手下首席探员的医生——同时也是他的朋友——的电话都无暇去接。“我知道你会把Will Graham的最大利益放在心上。”

“ _谢谢，_ ”Jack在电话中诚挚地道谢。很显然，哪怕那句话是以血淋淋的尸体的形式被丢到他的钢制办公桌上，他也不会发现其中的讽刺之意。“ _我觉得还是尽量别让_ _Will发现_ _我已经知道这事了。等到这案子完了再告诉他。信不信由你，这次_ _Will_ _终于为自己正名了。我可能甚至都不该跟你说这事，但是他是在找你聊过的几天后才有所发现的。不管怎么说，在南方调查的那三天有了回报，他发现了发生在孟菲斯的第一起谋杀。一对已结合的配偶在一家电影院后横死。他排查了附近区域里行为可疑的_ _beta_ _并找到了一个叫_ _Clark Jefferson_ _的家伙。所有线索看起来都对的上。从第一起谋杀至今，他已经离家数周。我们拿到他的照片了，孟菲斯的全部警力都已投入对他的搜捕工作。抓到他只是时间问题了。_ ”

在吹嘘了一番案情发展如何柳暗花明之后，Jack仓促地补充道：“ _不过这起案子结束之后嘛……规定就是规定。”_

显然规定在一个人的事业仍是未知数的时候并不是那么重要。

“我相信你不会让他知道是我告诉你的吧？”

“那是自然， _Lecter_ _医生。医患之间的保密协议是双向的，对吧？_ ” Hannibal没有指出现在正在进行的这场对话跟所谓的医患保密协议没有半点关系。Jack并不是也永远不会成为他负责的病人。他的沉默沉淀成了他身上一处难以察觉的污点，同时也成就了Jack的保证。

* * *

说实话，Hannibal从没指望过Jack能够把他俩之间可能存在的那丁点儿信任贯彻到底。况且实际上他很受用现在的情形。Jack的告密使得Will冲到他的办公室来，并在发现房门锁着时用自己的拳头狠狠地又敲又砸，而此时Hannibal的一位病人正坐在他对面的椅子上嚎啕大哭。

Hannibal带着一丝微笑致歉并迅速地打开门溜了出去。万幸的是等候室里再无他人。没有人看到Hannibal抓着Will的小臂把他一路拖过房间并按进座椅里。

“我现在有其他病人。你得等到我工作结束。明白吗？”

“我不是——你不能——”

“ _等下再说_ ，Will。” 他砰地关上门，因为他非常清楚这有什么意义。为了阻止Will反对、防止他逃跑，Hannibal靠着他对于Omega敏感点的了解，用手指擦过了Will锁骨旁边的那个点。他用的力气大到那里肯定会留下一块青紫，当Hannibal坐在房门的另一边时，Will可以对着这块淤痕想很多。

这确实奏效了：Will看起来突然就呆住了，迷迷糊糊地点了头后就颤抖着倒进了椅子里。Hannibal直起身走开的同时也对他颔首致意，他的手指划过Will的脸颊又穿过了Will的额发才离开。

Hannibal的病人在他回来后变得更不安定了，也不如之前那么愿意打开心扉。老实说，Hannibal对此毫不关心——要不是他的存在给了Hannibal一个驯服Will的机会，他立马就会把这个哭哭啼啼的蠢货赶出门外。

又过了三十分钟Hannibal才打开门迎Will进来，而后者现在已经重新振作起来了。

“你告诉了Jack。”他小声抱怨。 _有意思_ 。他们一定已经找到Jefferson先生了。 “ _为什么_ 你要告诉Jack！？”

Hannibal没有给出回应。Will的怒火席卷着他的全身；不过过不了多久就会消散一空。

“你有什么要 _说_ 的吗？说话啊？我被 _停职_ 了，Lecter！” Will直呼他的姓氏，没有带头衔*，甚至连直呼他名字（本来Will这么叫他的次数就屈指可数）的非正式礼仪也没用，这行为突然惹火了他。他一把拽住Will的衬衫把他拉到身前，并粗暴地晃动他的肩膀让对方有口难言。  
*suffix，即补充一个人身份信息用的头衔、勋衔等，对Hannibal来说就是Dr.

“对于你被停职一事我深感抱歉，Will。”Hannibal在Will的耳边说道。实际上，Will只是被停职而非他所期望的那样被彻底撤职让Hannibal很惊讶。联邦无疑规定了未婚配的omega是不能在政府部门就职的。很可能Jack，又一次地，对他网开一面。

“但你得明白我别无选择。我们的社会法规有所规定，而我作为一名专业医师，必须服从。”

“但是我不——这不——Lecter医生，我不能——” Will含糊不清地说着，试图拼凑出句子来表达出降临在他身上的这些事 _完全不公_ 。

“我做不到。我是一名 _alpha_ 。我不 _想_ 要这样。我还能怎么办？就、就没有什么东西、什么药能把我变回去吗？”

这是Hannibal预期中的一种反应，但也是他除了强化自己的劝说力之外没法再做其他准备的一种。如果Will选择向其他专业医师寻求，他肯定会发现自己的荷尔蒙水平被人为干预了。即使根本没人有足够的理由怀疑是Hannibal做出了这一劣行，Hannibal努力至今的计划显然也会就此搁浅。

“Will。”Hannibal低声道。他把自己的嗓音放得低沉，这样听起来就会有些像是低吼。这严厉的声音穿过Will的身体，让他丢枪弃甲卸下防御，肢体显出脆弱和警觉。Hannibal感觉得到对方的膝盖颤抖得厉害，以致于他的身体只得靠向自己这边。Hannibal知道这不过是生理反应而已，但依旧难以自禁地深深感到，Will这是在试图请他息怒。

“你要接受现实。人类的躯体有时会对外部刺激做出奇怪的反应。如果你试图改变它、违抗天性，对你可能只会有害无益。”

Will抬起头，他那双湿漉漉的、大睁的眼睛望进了Hannibal的眼中。他摇着头说道：“但我是 _alpha_ 。”

“你已经不是alpha了，亲爱的Will。现在不是了。”Hannibal坐在他的书桌上，他将腿伸展开来，胳膊则环上了Will的腰，让怀里的男人能够将脸埋进自己的胸膛。 Will把这当做一次尽情痛哭的机会，Hannibal却只想让他能够尽可能多地吸入自己的信息素。如果一切进展顺利的话，Will Graham将彻底无法与其他alpha亲近，只要他能够对此全盘接受。

“你在……你在向我求偶。”Will说道，有些语塞。这大大出乎Hannibal的预料。他以为自己已经足够不露声色并完美地扮演着朋友和心理医生的角色。他被误解了。他本可以为自己的举动找一个借口，比如暗示Will这都是荷尔蒙让他产生的错觉，这样就能回避掉Will的指责。

但看起来Will并没有像Hannibal早先预想的那样对此感到反感。他的声音里满是难以置信，他觉得自己没有丝毫值得被拥有的价值。可笑，因为那些让Hannibal对他如此 _渴望_ 占有的特质，早在Hannibal转变他之前就一直存在于他的身上。

他向后仰了仰身子并肯定地点了点头。没必要再隐藏他的意图了，尤其是在Will很可能觉得自己不被需要和毫无价值的时候。如果Hannibal否定了那个想法，只会让他在胡思乱想中越陷越深。

“我会好好对你的，William。你知道这不是谎言。我们本来就是朋友。结合对我们来说会像呼吸一样简单。”

“但是之前你说你还不想找伴儿。”Will无力地说。他现在变得很难伺候、让人难以忍受，但Hannibal早预料到会这样了。他会耐心地等待，无论多久，直到Will接受他的那天。这是需要Hannibal付出努力的一个关键之处。

“而且我甚至不是——我不是一个 _真正的_ omega。 _我自己_ 都不想要我这样的。”Will 首先就以自己为例，以他的前alpha身份作为参考。Hannibal没有多事地提醒这个可怜人他已经不是alpha了；Will自己明白：“我是个 _怪胎_ ，而你是个 _alpha_ 。”

“我不这样想。”Hannibal 开口道。Hannibal自然不会对他那生自嫉妒、向往和‘alpha’这个词的痛楚视而不见。他在Will的前臂上缓缓地划着圈。这是Will还没有完全转变成omega所带来的一个好处。Omega的本能会让Will因为一想到要靠近未和自己结合的alpha就惊惶逃窜。但Will现在陷于一种迷蒙的状态。他对于alpha-omega关系中的那些弯弯绕绕缺乏认识（也没有相关潜意识）。他不知道自己现在应该抽身逃跑还是继续靠近。

当他再次开口时，声音放得更加轻了，他必须再向前靠近些、必须让自己的胸膛与对方的紧紧相贴才能确保对方听得清：“我的喜好可谓广博。我喜欢美术、食物、红酒。我喜欢性爱也喜欢人类。（性别）身份只是一种颜色、一种味道、一种香气。非要说的话，你的转变只会令你的身份更加稀有、更加迷人。”

 _更加值得拥有。就像落在茫茫众生中的一颗天然的钻石。_ 占有像 William Graham这样的omega必是美事一桩。

Will不安地站着，身子微微摇晃着，因为这番话受宠若惊。他退后一步想要走开，这是作为alpha的反应，但结果他却只能跌跌撞撞地摸到墙边。Hannibal紧跟着他，在与他只有一步之遥的地方站定了。

“说你愿意，Will。”这是一个请求，但也是一条命令。如果Will拒绝服从，Hannibal也会找到其他办法。

“但我——我不能——omega不能——做主—— _对吧？_ ”

“你天生是个alpha，Will。也就是说你不需要得到父母的准许。本能也许告诉你不能这样做，但你是 _可以_ 自己做主的。”

Will一时哽住了：“ _这_ 就是你想要我的原因？因为这样你就不用给 _聘礼_ 了？”

这暗讽算是点着了Hannibal胸中的一枚重磅炸弹。他怒火中烧地暂时失去了自制力，本能地将Will压在墙上。在肉体撞击泥壁的沉闷回响中，他悄声开口。

“ _看看_ 你的周围，William。你真的认为一份聘礼会让我囊中羞涩吗？我不仅可以付礼金，而且只要是你想要的话，无论开多高的价、想要我付给谁都随便你提。”

 _也许他会捐给慈善机构。_ 捐给关爱动物的机构肯定会让他高兴。Will，毫无悬念地，被Hannibal的突然爆发吓得要死。 他大张的双眼、耸动的肩膀，都让他彻头彻尾地像是一只无路可逃的受惊动物。

 “我想要 _你_ 。这个想法由来已久，如今依旧。这与你现在的omega身份完全无关，但，我现在只祈求，你能够愿意考虑我。”

Will低下头，又侧过头去，眼神在屋内四处乱飘。

“求你了，Will。”

他开口时，话说得结结巴巴、伴着呜咽，满是托词：“我——我得——我得呃——走了——拜托，我必须——”。

Hannibal之后会笑出来的，回忆着William是如何动人地深陷于omega的角色之中。 竟然这样求着Hannibal允许他离开办公室。但现在，他必须安抚Will。他退开两步，还Will以自由，并且让自己强健紧绷的臂膀也放松下来。又退了整整一大步，他抬手抚上Will的脸颊。他的拇指沿着Will的颧骨擦过，其他手指则顺势插入他的发间。William很轻易地就能够逃离这种掌控，他会的，而Hannibal也将放任他逃走。这样的碰触一定程度上算是一种代表安抚的动作，代表着致歉，但更多的是为了在对方逃离自己的领地前再次用自己的信息素蒙蔽对方的大脑。而且，他的目的达成了，没用太久他就收回了手。

“等等，Will。”Hannibal像是突然想到什么一样地开口。令人惊奇的是，Will确实听话地停下了脚步，没有继续逃离捕食者的巢穴。

“我必须再给你打一针荷尔蒙调节剂。周四再来一趟吧。届时我们可以再详谈。请一定要来。”

Will活动了一下他的肩膀。“周四。好。可以。来这？”

“只要你愿意。”

Will一言不发地消失在门后，只一路留下了那属于他的、浓重的omega荷尔蒙供Hannibal尽情品味。

* * *

“他知道我是谁，还知道我是什么时候到的。”Will说道。他正坐在Hannibal书桌前的宽大椅子上。他看起来几乎是缩成一团坐在那儿，衬得身旁的桌椅都显得过分得大了。“我早该料想到的。他很明显一直都随着调查的推进而变得越来越糟。”

“是谁发现他的？”Hannibal问道。

“我不知道。Jack通知的我。我想可能是哪个执勤的警员看到他的吧。Jefferson算是 _自首_ 了。”Will停住话题玩起了自己的头发，Hannibal从他原本倚着的梯子那走到了书桌前。Will瑟缩了一下，但没多花心思拉远距离，只继续向Hannibal揭露爱侣杀手是如何，在又逃窜了约六周之后，最终落网的。

“他躲在一家药店里，手里还有把此前他大概根本从没用过的便宜气枪。Jack让我先上，不知道为什么这个人他——我不知道在他心中我是个什么样的人，但他一直在 _等我_ 前来。”

“他跟你说话了吗？”

Will艰难地呼吸了一下然后甩了甩头。“我认为他有话想跟我说，我向他走过去的时候他那种挺直腰板的样子……但是他闻到了一丝我身上的味道……然后……他就把枪塞进自己的嘴里。他自杀了。”

透过Will的眼睛，Hannibal看到了大片飞溅的鲜血。他看到那个人，Clark Jefferson，被他自己那渴求着永远不可得之物的欲望消磨殆尽。他痴迷到最后几乎自首了，以一副投降的姿态出现。而后，当直面那个对他穷追不舍的人、那个世间唯一可能理解他和他的需求的人时，他发现这个人跟自己是不同的。这完全出乎他的意料。他看到了Jefferson脸上露出的困惑——这正是破灭的起点。他看到地狱升起来迎向他。然后他就什么都看不到了。

“算了。”Will从齿间挤出这个词，这事从头到尾都让他很是恼火。Hannibal自顾自忙着准备即将打给Will的、预量过的荷尔蒙。“我很高兴这事结了。除了Jack在我帮他把 _他身上_ 今年最大的这根刺拔出来之后还把我停职查看了好几个小时之外。”

“你被他的反应吓到了。”

“我知道他在利用我。我懂，一直都懂。我只是在想……事情不是看起来的那样，我的价值不与我的（性别）身份挂钩。”

在他们上次谈话的那天，Will很明显已经就这个问题想了很多了。他对于自己的生活和所处的社会的所有认知都要推倒重建。Hannibal只能凭空想象他现在获得了怎样的新观点。

“你读过卡夫卡的书吗？”Will问道。

“读过。”

“我最近一直在想《变形记》。” 他停下来笑了起来，那种自嘲的笑容似乎很轻易地就能在他的唇上形成。他随口嘲弄道：“乐观点，我知道。我觉得——我觉得还好我没有变成一只蟑螂，还是他变的那什么来着。至少，我一直都是这样对自己说的。但不管怎么说，书里有一句话始终萦绕在我的脑海中……”

Hannibal静候下文，Will开口时眼神逐渐黯淡。

“ _我不能让你明白。我没法让任何人知道我身上发生了什么。我甚至自己都解释不清。_ ”

Hannibal沉默地举起注射器，示意Will抬高下巴以便他进行注射。当注射器已经扎进Will的血肉，当半管药剂已经排空的时候，Hannibal才意识到这个姿势的意义。 William Graham将自己的脖颈朝向他的意义。Will似乎也意识到了——Hannibal看到了他在与自己目光相接又瞬间转走视线时眼底闪过的恍然大悟。针头被拔出后，Will没有立刻改变姿势。他保持原状等待了很久、很久。

尽管Will说并非如此，但难以否认他潜意识里（不过Hannibal不会忽视这些想法是由他的清醒意识产生的可能性）确实是将自己比作了弗兰兹·卡夫卡的 _杰作_ 中的那名男子。但格里高·萨姆沙变成了一只令他的家庭和雇主蒙羞的肮脏甲虫，Will却变得美丽、宝贵、珍稀。Hannibal很担心，无论他如何努力，这可怜的孩子都无法正确地看待自己。

Hannibal轻声说道：“你不需要让我明白。我自明了。”

几乎就在Will收起那顺从姿态然后把头埋向胸前的瞬间，他周身的世界仿佛要崩塌压垮他。他肺中的所有空气在一息之间被抽空。他紧紧地闭上眼，Hannibal察觉到他的皮肤上冒起闪着光泽的汗。

“你碰了我，之前。上周。”Will仿佛突然想到这个话题似的突兀地提起，但Hannibal透过重重迷雾看穿了他。他在整个谈话期间都记挂着这件事。

 “为什么？”

Hannibal低头朝着他笑了，非常清楚这小家伙在很长一段时间内都不敢抬头。

“如果我说那是单相思的症状，你会相信吗？”

Will嘟囔道：“不知道，Lecter医生。 _你_ 会信这种说辞？”

典型的Will，一有麻烦的迹象就准备抢先发起攻势。

“你喜欢那样吗？”

“你 _知道_ 我挺喜欢的。”

确实，现在Hannibal闭上眼睛，眼前还能浮现出Will陶醉地呻吟着、并就着他的手指射出来的情景。他那么热切地对着他哀鸣。沉默降临在他们之间，Hannibal安静地看着Will脑内的齿轮转个不停。

“那时你为什么不问我？” _他想谈的不是当下的话题_ ，而是这个问题里不言而喻的部分。

“若非到了现在这种境地，你会说愿意吗？”

“我不知道……”Will老实地说。“我最近看外界的方式跟以前很不一样。”

_我很确定确实如此。_

“你瞧，我没有……我没有说 _不行_ ，对吧？” Will说道，仿佛Hannibal才是在这段关系中面临着会受到伤害的危险的那一方。“我只是需要一点时间。仅仅几周的时间，我的整个人生都天翻地覆了。”

Hannibal领会到了他的言外之意，感受到了他言语中的那份对于被遗弃的恐惧。一个更加良善的人是不会对此多做文章的，但Hannibal绝非圣人；他抗拒不了这种诱惑。

 “我不能说自己一丁点失望都没有，William。但我想，从各方面考虑，在做出这种重大决定之前你都应该给自己一些时间。”

Will在听到第一句话时抽搐了一下，之后的话则让他放松下来。他抬头看向Hannibal并试图挤出一个笑容，随后献上了一句诚恳的“谢谢你”。

Hannibal握住了Will的手并拉到嘴边，轻轻一吻。“只要你承诺会考虑就好。”

就这样，在Will走神的时候，Hannibal发现他自己的思绪越过Will那令人不快的、对于《变形记》的 _执念_ 继续向前，最终想起了一句与之全然不同的名言*。尽管经常被错误归入卡夫卡的文摘（虽然Hannibal不懂为何会发生这种谬误；这句话背后的思想可完全没有那个德国作家的悲观主义特征），但那句话实际上出自一位名为尼可斯·卡赞扎基斯的希腊哲学家。  
* 这里作者太太卖了个关子，等到全文的结尾就可以知道这句话具体是什么啦


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他可以成为最完美的缪斯——也可以变成最糟糕的。

那一周里，切萨皮克开膛手连续犯下了三起杀人案（耀武扬威的三起，Will Graham会如此点评），而Hannibal Lecter举办了一场晚宴。他邀请了自己最喜爱的几位巴尔的摩歌剧院的合资人，以及Alana Bloom和Crawford。虽然Hannibal也向后者的omega妻子发出了邀请，但她表示没法到场，Hannibal认为这是她对自己过去所招待的那些食物的厌恶所致。他本想给Will也发一张邀请函，反正他肯定是不会现身的，但他还是没有选择对那个小可怜进一步施压。如果Will那必然的决定是在最小的刺激下做出的，势必会更加甜蜜。

况且，就算有万分之一的几率Will _真的_ 应邀出席，他也会因此暴露在各种的单身alpha面前，每一个都对把他从Hannibal的掌控中夺走一事乐意之至。Hannibal会在他们显露出哪怕一丁点这种意向的时候把他们开膛破肚，但同时他也会竭力降低这种事发生的几率。此外，在他们两人结合之前，Will那新生的感官最好也不要过多地接触其他alpha的信息素。他周围的那些alpha轻轻松松地就能让Will的身体失控——他现在正处于一个临界点，就仿佛正胆战心惊地站在悬崖边缘似的，只因攀附着Hannibal才没有掉下去。

在这紧要关头，随着转化进程的一点一滴推进，Hannibal无从得知William将会对外界刺激做出怎样的反应。虽然这着实恼人，但也让他因肾上腺素分泌而血脉偾张。他们现在正身处一片无人探索过的领域，他和Will，而Hannibal更是因为得以探究人体的转变极限之谜而兴奋难当。

* * *

Hannibal举办晚宴的那天，Jack姗姗来迟，还带着一身操劳了一整天的汗味和一股馊咖啡味。他像往日一样对此毫无歉意，进门时还闹出了声势浩大的动静，人们纷纷侧目，但他却仅以挥手致意作为回应。在座的所有宾客——巴尔的摩精神科学会的成员、歌剧院董事会成员以及他们的omega家属——都坐等着Jack在Hannibal手边那把预留给他的椅子上落座。在进行了简短的致辞以及对菜品的介绍之后，全员都开始享用开胃菜。Hannibal转向了Jack，想要听听他这次迟到的背后有什么原因。

“匡提科那边有点事，” 他回答道。他抿了一口皇家基尔*，然后补充道：“我相信你也看到新闻了，案发地点离这儿不远。切萨皮克开膛手这周又出来秀他那张臭脸了？”  
*Kir royale，皇家基尔香槟鸡尾酒，基本调配方法是香槟（上层）+黑醋栗酒

他看到Hannibal点头表示自己知晓案情后才将杯中的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。Hannibal没有提醒他杯中的香槟是特地从法国的一个小酒庄运进境内的，只运了一箱，也没有提到杯底的黑醋栗酒*是他在某次赴塔斯马尼亚的旅途中买的，十五年前买的。看得出来，探员需要放松片刻。  
*Crème de cassis

“这案子发生的时机不能更糟了，爱侣杀手那边才刚结案，Will也——呃，没法用……” Jack越说声音越低，因为坐在他右手边的一对夫妇正朝着这边倾身过来，想要听听圈内人关于近期这系列震惊全国的连环杀人案有着怎样的说法。“我之后再找你谈这事，医生。”

Hannibal点点头，并示意Jack先去回答一个omega提出的问题：在FBI工作是种怎样的体验——压力会不会 _超负荷_ ？自己则转向伫立在他身后的领班，令他去上下一道菜。那是一道简单由羊奶酪、热甜菜叶和薄切的无花果拌制的沙拉，上面还盖着一层意式烟肉削片，那是用一位汽车修理工的胃料理而成的。他殴打自己的omega伴侣和beta女儿，接错了Hannibal的宾利车里的供电配线还嘴硬说那本来就是坏的。一个令人作呕的人。

主菜则是波布拉诺椒、爱尔兰苔菜冻和蛋羹，配“猪”腰肉。这道菜品中的肉出自两个不同的来源，包括上面的那位汽修技工，不过主要是来自一位在哈特福德工作的同僚，那是一位姓Green的精神科医师。这个受害者跟他的关系可能太近了，但这个人企图剽窃他的某篇尚未发表的论文，做出了这种劣行自然难逃死罪。Hannibal应邀向席间众人讲解了盘中那富有弹性的胶质的烹制过程，并收获了热烈的喝彩。他颔首致意后啜饮起自己为了配合波布拉诺椒的风味而精挑细选出的、果味浓重的黑皮诺酒。  

饭后，除了Jack之外的人都渐次告辞、各自取道归家，Hannibal效仿着Will的喜好为两人倒上了威士忌。他选的是Will带来的酒，当他饮下第一口的时候，几乎能在舌尖品味到他的气味，他的恐惧、他的信息素、他的欲情，都溶在这一口酒液之中。Hannibal有些震惊于自己的所思所想，就在他静待Jack开口的时候，他想着的却是希望Will能够在这，在他身边。 

他很想他。他明白，照理来说，Will不在他支配之下的日子已经屈指可数了，但急躁也伴随着他那热切的渴望与日俱增。他已经厌倦了等待并开始考量该怎样缩短最后的这段时间。

“你上犯罪揭秘网看了吗？” Jack问道。

“我看过了。”

“那你知道作案手法了。一个汽修技师、一个精神科医师、一个附近诊所里的文员……技师和秘书都来自巴尔的摩，但精神病医生——可能是你认识的人？Alexander Green？”

“我知道他。我在他所属的大学的邮件列表里，所以前些天我就收到了关于他逝世的消息。”

Hannibal回想起他收到的那封邮件，信里用优美的文笔将Dr. Green的死讯描绘成了整个团体所遭遇的一出悲剧，而非宣布考虑收回该卑鄙小人早年被授予的终身教授资格且中止对其长年提供的一切资金及权益。很有趣，死亡总能将最龌龊的人成就为圣人。

“太麻烦了。他是从自己家里被绑走的，我们推测是这样——但没什么用，因为汽修师是从他的工作地点被带走的，他俩之间可隔着两个州呢。开膛手这次跑得可够远的……”

Hannibal放任自己无视了Jack后续说的一切。这系列案子可是Hannibal迄今为止完成的最高杰作之一，却被打包在一起笼统地描述，在Hannibal看来，听到他人不着边际地胡乱曲解那些至今犹历历在目的景致简直是一种痛苦。Crawford探员的才智可能不过与连环杀手的平均水平相当，Hannibal则自视颇高、认为自己远非那群人所能媲美。

“……不过我得先给Will看过犯罪现场的照片之后才能确定。” 一句轻声低语，却已响亮到足以进入Hannibal的耳朵，不过他对此兴致缺缺。这听起来像是在告解，像是想要唤起Hannibal的同情——Jack就Will被停职一事无能为力，他已经尽最大可能地去帮他争取了。而现在他唯一能做的也就是向Will展示一下影印版的现场照片，暗地里，看看Will能不能为侦查行动提供哪怕一丁点儿线索。Jack Crawford还在垂死挣扎，Hannibal对此感到有些不快。这种不快的情绪在他生出另一个想法后更加严重了：若是之后再也没有人能够发现并欣赏他的作品——恐怕会有人私纵Will涉案，即便这与FBI的规定相悖。

但Hannibal转念又想到，放Will去工作似乎也不是那么糟糕。 毕竟那个小可怜并非那种适合做家务的人（至少一开始他肯定不行），再说Hannibal可以随时随自己的心意来决定Will应该享有怎样的自由。这是属于他的、属于Will的alpha的权力——无论是生理还是法律都这样规定着。

* * *

翌日清晨，Hannibal打包了一些昨天剩下的爱尔兰苔菜冻，又做了一份份量稍小的沙拉，随后便出发前往弗吉尼亚州的沃尔夫查普。他到那儿时才刚过11点，Will正坐在门口，手里摆弄着一只鱼饵。他就在Hannibal刚拐进这条车道时抬眼瞥了一下，直到对方走到台阶前时都没再施舍过第二个眼神。现在他看起来对于来者十分惊讶。

“我还以为是Jack来了。” Will解释道，Hannibal闻言歪了下头。

“你在等Crawford探员？” 可能Jack已经找好时间要向Will征求建议了。

“不，我只是没……没留意。” Will站了起来，Hannibal注意到Will把那只饵拆开了，他松开了那一圈圈紧缠着的红色纤维后把羽毛都拔了下来。他还没全解完，但他就此随手把饵留在了门旁。又急忙补充道：“我很高兴来的不是Jack，当然了。真的——我是真心这样觉得。”

Will的脸颊上浮起了浅浅的红晕，这绝对与他在Hannibal来之前在户外晒了不知道多久的太阳无关。他的手指也在颤抖，这一点他自己似乎也注意到了，因为他把双手藏到了身后、紧张地抓着一根支撑着房檐的木头柱子。当他抬眸与Hannibal对视的时候，他看起来不可思议的易碎，alpha琢磨不透他的这种动作有多少是出于本性。Hannibal踏上了门前的第二级台阶，并快步接近Will。

他本来只是打算轻啄他的侧脸，顺便闻闻他的气味、鉴定一下他的转化程度，但Will却，松开了那双握着柱子的手，转而拽着他的夹克领子吻上他的嘴唇，这让Hannibal忘掉了一切计划。

Will的唇很温暖。他牙尖齿利，此时却完全收敛了那口凶器，只用柔软的舌头舔舐Hannibal的下唇。

Will缓缓地放开了他，眼睛圆睁着，上唇湿润；Hannibal意识到自己刚刚肯定吸吮着那里，Will早上喝的咖啡的味道、他牙膏的味道、他自身的津甜——全都鲜明地回荡在Hannibal的舌尖。

他还渴望更多。

“对不起，” Will开口道，打破了这晌午时分的沉默。Will的手指不再颤抖了，Hannibal觉得这可能是他所见到过的Will最冷静的样子了。

走进Will的家，狗狗们摇着尾巴并为Hannibal给它们带来的任何礼物发出欢鸣。它们闻到了包里的肉味，错不了，Hannibal顺势伸手拿出煎制过的肉排投喂它们，本来也是特地为它们做的。

“你会宠坏它们的，” Will轻声说道。他的语气很平静，肢体上也给出了几乎一致的表现。过去那个紧张的、备受折磨的Will不见了，仅仅因为和Hannibal的一吻，仅仅只是因为在他的身边呆了那么一小会儿。 

他之后可能甚至会主动祈求着这些。Hannibal对自己的计划并非自始至终毫无疑虑，但他一想到计划成功后的回报就感到无限快意，毕竟只要他们结合了，William就能够一直安享平静的生活，Hannibal也能在他的皮肤上留下永久的标记。他不会再为梦魇所扰，他心中的恶魔也将就此消失无踪，除非Hannibal想要把它们再放出来。他会过得平安喜乐，日日带着羞红的面颊和颤抖的睫毛向他发出无声的乞求——而Hannibal会轻易地满足他的一切欲求。

他从包里掏出给Will准备的餐盒并摆在了台面上。

“你会宠坏 _我_ 的，” 他咕哝着，不过他说这话时并没有之前那么轻松，反而有些奇怪的急喘，Hannibal对此露出由衷的笑容。

“还不够呢。” Will脸上那不曾褪去的红晕加深了，甚至一路延伸到他的衬衣衣领之下。他低头看着食物，拨弄着顶上的配菜。

“你只带了一顿饭来？”

“嗯，恐怕我不能久留。我只是来帮你注射荷尔蒙调节剂的，就像我们说好的那样。尽管我们在前门时已经情投意合，但你会想要再多一点考虑时间的，我很确定。”

Will看起来对此没有表露出丝毫的失望之情。他自己是绝对不会承认的，即使是对着自己的内心也不会，不过鉴于他现在的荷尔蒙水平高涨，Hannibal相信他的内心深处肯定 _至少_ 会有一个角落是在希望着Hannibal能够简单粗暴地 _标记他_ 并就此永远地占有他。

不过，即使Hannibal对此求之不得，他对于今天还是有着别的计划。

他从包里拿出医药箱并摆到了食物旁边。第六管（也是最后一管）针剂被欣然拿起，Will高高扬起下巴，以一种绝对服从的姿态展示着自己的脖颈。Hannibal几乎能够 _尝到_ 那近在咫尺的芬芳，但只要他再忍耐片刻，一切都会变得更加甜美。 注射完成后，他丢掉了针头并去橱柜那给Will倒了一杯水。趁着Will还没有清醒，他将一勺无色无味的药粉混入杯中。如果他的计算无误，这剂量就够了。他小心谨慎地控制着自己不对Will那边投入过多关注，后者则一口气就喝掉了半杯水。

他用拇指抹去了Will嘴唇上挂着的一粒水珠，低声说道：“我该走了。你有任何需要都可以打电话给我。“

Will也站了起来。“谢谢你，Lecter医生，我真的——“

“Will，我觉得你从现在起就该叫我Hannibal了。拜托。”

那人只是笑了笑然后点了点头，没有再重复那些满是感激的陈词滥调，只因为能够呼唤医生的名字而一时失语（尽管Hannibal直呼Will的名字已经有数月之久了）。Will一直把他送到了门外并再次亲吻了他，他并不想藉此来最后挽留一把Hannibal，但也多多少少意犹缱绻，不过Hannibal已经下定决心要抽身而去了，他用手捧着Will的脸道了别。

* * *

Hannibal把车开到了一个距Will家大约十五分钟车程的加油站。加油站旁边还有一家咖啡馆，虽然Hannibal对这家咖啡馆的招牌没有印象，不过只消看一眼被端给他的那一小杯污水似的清咖，他就能确定再多开几公里路去找另一家 _不_ 跟卖女主人牌糕点的商铺合租店面的咖啡店才是更好的选择。

不过也无所谓，没关系，反正Hannibal没打算在这里多呆，他把手机拿出来放在了桌上。他在脑内过了一遍几个月前买的一本解剖学教科书，以此消磨时间。但他越是想要将自己的注意力集中到书中那些古朴的插图之上，就越是发现自己的思绪一直控制不住地飘向某具 _特定的_ 身体，以及那具身体正经历着的变化。

终于，经过将近四十五分钟的等待（从Will服下药的时候算起已经过了五十分钟），Hannibal的手机终于响了。他接起电话时Will既急躁又兴奋，根本等不及听Hannibal的问候。

“ _Lecter医生——_ “

“Will，你还记得我说过什么吗？” 他甚至懒得去隐藏自己声音中的得意。Will的理智肯定已经被全身迸发的荷尔蒙燃烧殆尽了，他现在根本无心在意这个。 “叫我Hannibal。”

“ _Hannibal！ 噢，老天，Hannibal，我不知道怎么——“_ 他突然发出一声苦闷的呻吟。声音中带着痛悔。这一声，仅仅这一声，就让Hannibal感到自己在过去的六周中投入的所有心力都值得了。 “ _我觉得我——我觉得我发情了。”_

“Will，这是不可能的，进入发情期前你的荷尔蒙水平会先达到一个峰值。但你目前的身体状况是做不到这点的。”

“ _拜托，帮帮我，求求你，求求你，求求你，我需要你，Hannibal，我只想要你。”_

Hannibal没有再说话。他闭上双眼，听着Will在电话那头哭诉。然后，他挂了电话。

* * *

他不紧不慢地驱车回往沃尔夫查普，这已经是他今天第二次驶上这段路了。实际车程只需五分钟，如果他全速驾驶的话，但他不能让Will怀疑到他在此期间一直没离他家太远。所以他用了三十分钟才终于抵达Will家。

Omega发情时的种种症状都是排卵时荷尔蒙分泌激增导致的。尽管最初只是被繁衍生息的生理需求所引发，但它们实际上只是omega的血液中的各类化学成分互相碰撞、并指挥着身体提前做好各项准备的结果。因此，只要有合适的基底（Hannibal在过去的六周里已经在Will的体内打好底子了）就能伪造出发情的假象，哪怕这具身体还没有到排卵期。如果Hannibal对Will的荷尔蒙水平估算正确的话，他之前下的药应该会让他产生一些与发情无异的症状——自主分泌润滑的体液、散发求偶的信息素、骨盆重组，当然也少不了精神上的渴望结合与生育的冲动。Will，虽然并不具备自然而然产生这些反应的生理结构，却照样出现了这些症状。

当他打开车门、再次踏足于Will的停车位上时，他那强化过的感官还在门外就探知到了一股仿佛带着高热的信息素，此处离Will的房子太近了。Will想必也能闻到他来了，即便是隔着前门，因为他几乎是瞬间就出现在了门口，他那热切焦急跑下楼梯的样子可谓是相当可爱了。看到发情中的omega（因为他现在无疑是个货真价实的omega了）暴露在其他竞争者也有机会嗅到他的户外，一股原始暴怒在他的心底油然而生。他几乎想要发出怒吼，但在Will接近身边时，他将声音闷回了喉咙里。

“Will，我——“

“噢天呐， _天啊，_ Hannibal, Hannibal _求你了_ 我想要——“ Will结结实实地撞进了他怀里，他紧紧抓着他的上衣领口，下身在他的大腿上顶撞磨蹭——残留的alpha本能。

这样的动作无济于事。现在、以后都不再能纾解他的欲望了。

“Will，我得道歉。” 他开口道，并用前臂撑着Will拉开了一些距离。 “我没想到亲吻你会带来这样的影响。我不敢想象你对我的信息素的接受度已经这么高了。你能原谅我吗？”

把他们之间的亲吻（两次都算）作为催化他进入发情期的理由并不必要，但是很好用。这一出不在Hannibal的计划之中，但Will的热情让事情变得太过简单。

“好， _当然，操，好难受——_ 你快 _做点什么。_ ”

“你想让我怎么做？”

“我、我不知道—— “ Will结结巴巴地说道，他被这个问题难住了。他大脑里的接收器还没有跟他身体调到同一频段，接收不到身体想要怎样的慰藉。但Hannibal拒绝替他说出答案。他已经为此等待了太久了——他承受了日日夜夜数不清的煎熬才终于到了这一天。他 _要_ 听到William求着自己侵占那块处女地。

“我、我身体里——我感觉要流、流出来了，我要喘不上气了——“ 这个小可怜的眼中挤出了几滴眼泪，Hanninal用拇指将它们轻轻抹去。Will主动蹭上他的手，并在他收回手时展现出赤裸裸的渴望。“好热，Hannibal。”

Hannibal让自己的手臂揽在Will的腰上。他能感到怀中人的脊背微拱，肌肉在他的指下抽搐跳动。无声地发出想要被碰触的请求——他的 _全身上下_ 皆在如此诉说 _。_ Hannibal把Will拉近，让他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起，他就着这个姿势轻声说道： “你想让我做什么，William？”

而最终，Will哽咽着说出了那句美妙的话。

“跟我、跟我结合。”

Hannibal笑了。他回给Will一个吻，比此前的所有亲吻更为深入有力，不过这也只是到目前为止的记录而已。他的舌头深深探入Will口中，口腔的每一处都不放过。Will则完全放开了自己，予取予求。他的眼皮微阖、肩膀后仰。他的脚跟都软了，而Hannibal这才意识到Will现在还能飘飘忽忽地站住，全是靠着自己那双揽在对方后腰上的手所提供的支撑。

“你确定吗？” 他问道。不得不承认他这就是乘人之危，在Will还沉醉于他的信息素和他唾液中的睾酮之时提出这种问题。更别提，对方会陷入当下这种失去理性的状态也都是由于Hannibal的刻意施为。

但这个问题，就如往常一样，只是出于想看到Will热情地坚持说出“我确定”的审美享受。而Will也确实对他如此作答。

这样的Will甜美到让人再难忍耐。 “那我们现在就上去？”

“好，好的，天啊， _太好了。_ ” 他声音中透露出的感激之情简直让人上瘾。让他不禁渴望着在将自己深埋在这男孩的体内时，也能够听他用同样的语气、用同样的话向自己讨饶。

Hannibal在前带路，沿途留下自己的气味以宣示对Will领地的占领（尽管Will可能还没有完全转变到能自己意识到这一点的程度）。Will现在属于他了，他曾经拥有的东西自然也尽归他所有。

他们走进Will Graham家中的唯一一间卧室，床没铺，而且闻起来混杂着狗味和汗味——毕竟Will几乎夜夜惊起——遍布房间各处的一堆堆脏衣服也令Hannibal嗤之以鼻。Will作为一个单身alpha活过了大半辈子，Hannibal毫不怀疑在他身上培养出已婚omega所应具有的那些意识不是一项简单的任务，但他又感到这事无关紧要，他真的不介意。如果Hannibal想要找的只是一个完美的omega伴侣，他就不会拖到现在还没婚配了。他想要的就是Will。

满心单纯的 _拥有_ 他的快乐驱使着Hannibal亲吻着怀中的omega（这就是Will现在的身份，名副其实、无可否认）。Hannibal几乎总是能够得偿所愿，但以一种被社会唾弃的方式去追求一个自身会反抗他的人，即便对他来说也是一次刺激的体验。Will在他的唇齿间呻吟，双臂主动环绕上了他的脖颈，他微微张着嘴，邀请着他。

抱着细细品味此时的每分每秒的心情，Hannibal极其缓慢地为Will宽衣解带。他的手指丈量着对方每一寸新暴露出来的皮肤，最终让对方赤裸地坐在自己的腿上。Will这才突然意识到自己正毫不设防地裸露着，于是急忙沉默地缩成一团。Hannibal用了另一个深深的吻让他重新放松下来，他从omega那诱人的唇瓣吻过了他的下颌线，又在脖子上反复爱怜。Hannibal的唇舌停在了脖子根部，他想要在这里留下标记。但仅仅这样的触碰就让Will发出了哀求似的呻吟。

“在床上趴好，我亲爱的。我想让你也舒服。”

Will很干脆地照办了，Hannibal一边自己脱衣一边瞟着初次得见的、那即将成为他的伴侣的omega的小巧臀部。他看到有一道细细的水痕从臀间的缝隙里蔓延出来，沿着左腿直往下流。Will分泌的液体并不算多，但切实存在着，就像是一个信标、一座灯塔，穿过Will的信息素在他脑中形成的层层云雾召唤着他、指引着他。他现在完全发情了，肉眼可辨得明显，连Hannibal也抗拒不了这诱惑。他拇指上的厚茧先是落在了干燥的皮肤之上，之后便缓慢地一路往那个褶皱的小口探去。

“ _Hannibal_ ！” Will哭喊出声，那里才刚被碰触就浑身一震。Will的脖子弯成了一道完美的弧线，Hannibal暗中生出了一种冲动，他想象着自己正亲手描绘着那道曲线，他会把它画得再往北折一点，让它连上Will脖根处第一缕（被窗外射进来的阳光照亮了的）肉桂色的卷发。他想着上色时应该用一种棕色，温暖又甜美的棕色，以还原出这个omega的汗味的感觉。他想要用黏土塑形成爱人的额头，这或许需要用足以演奏拉赫玛尼诺夫第一号奏鸣曲这种传世巨作中最轻柔音符的精细动作来完成，但Hannibal又担心自己无论怎样都无法真正抓住Will Graham的 _神髓_ 。 

他可以成为最完美的缪斯*——也可以变成最糟糕的。Hannibal不知为何自己直到现在、直到 Will已经唾手可得的此刻才看清这一点，Will那激烈动荡的身体状况、他那难以预测的天性（由今天上午稍早些时候的那个突然的吻可见）决定了一点。这种不安稳的状态本身就骇人听闻，但又引人入胜，每次他本该因为恐惧而感到胃在下沉的时候，却又被上升的肾上腺素所掌控，陷入悸动。  
*艺术女神，也常用于代指创作者们的灵感之源

长久以来他都求Will若渴，此时甚至有些担心自己真的占有了Will之后会做出什么事来。

他的拇指撑开了Will的穴口，并靠着分泌液的润滑轻松滑了进去。Will的里面又热又紧，内壁收缩个不停，感觉既是在努力地把他推挤出去，同时却又在把他吸得更为深入。Will因为初次被进入而瑟瑟发抖，脑袋缩在肩胛骨之间。Hannibal短暂地陷入了一种不常见于他身上的焦灼情绪之中，也因此对Will带着恳求的声音听而未闻，他清醒过来之后那一声声呼唤才同时炸响在他耳中。而这让他本就硬到发疼的阴茎开始在腿间跳动。他低吼出声，模仿着自己的拇指似的在空气中挺动着自己的臀部。

在连绵不绝的难耐呻吟之间，Will终于拼凑出了一个具有理性的想法：“会、会疼吗？”

“可能，会有一点疼。你的身体会慢慢适应的……” Hannibal心中的一些隐秘想法让他有些言不由衷。他虽然确实不希望William承受过量的痛苦，而且他肯定不会造成什么永久性伤害，但“Will（因为后穴过于紧实而）在他们初次交配后的数天内都能感到体内仿佛仍含着他”的想法也能给他带来的一种源自野蛮的快感。

在Will因为Hannibal的话语而放松下来之后，他用闲着的那只手握住了Will的肩膀并拉着他背靠向自己的胸膛，这个姿势使得Will只得靠膝盖跪立在床上。Hannibal吻上了他的脖颈，如此用力且持久地吸吮着Will喉结附近的敏感肌肤，后者被刺激地喘息着把头仰过肩膀。他的腿没力气了，身体向后倚着Hannibal滑坐下去，也因此把Hannibal的拇指含得更深了。Hannibal感到小穴中涌出一股液体打湿了他的其他几根手指，这触感让他不禁出声。感受着指尖的潮湿，他开口道： “相信我。我们慢慢来。”

Will点了点头。温顺地被Hannibal放倒回凌乱的床单上。

“亲爱的，” Hannibal对着他耳语，同时抽出拇指、欺身压在了Will身上。他赤裸的胸膛和Will光洁的后背之间再无隔阂、肌肤相亲。Will似乎也和他一样迷上了这种感觉，他用尽全力想要挺起身来。Hannibal回应地在他的颈背上落下细碎的吻。他用鼻尖蹭着身下人，把阴茎抵上了Will股间的孔缝。他还没有流出前液，但Will的分泌物已经足以让进入的过程不再痛苦，于是他将自己推入了身下那具还摇晃着的身体里。“噢，Will。”

Will也发出了呻吟。他的脊背拱起，臀部为Hannibal的阴茎架起了一个完美的角度。 “我、我忍不住了…… _啊！_ ”

_他_ 也再也忍不住了。要是William能够知道Hannibal为此——为他在他身下发情的这一幕——等候了多久、又期盼了多久，可能他就不会说出这样一句话了。

_“你想要更舒服吗？_ ” Hannibal努力挤出了这句话。然后Will点头了，他语无伦次、翻来覆去地说着自己有 _多想_ 要他。

他缓慢但坚定地继续推进，不过就在Hannibal感受着Will内里的肌肉被他推挤开的同时，他忽然觉得自己很难维持现在的步调了。在他的Will体内的感觉美妙到让他失神。其实可能再等那么一两周之后再进行到这一步会更好——现在Will体内分泌润滑液的腺体还没有完全打开，也因此无法充分地完成润滑工作。他的甬道深处只有薄薄的一层湿润，偶尔才勉强有一道细流能从他的臀瓣之间流出来。这跟应有的量差之甚远；一旦Hannibal开始正经地跟他性交，他体内就不会继续分泌润滑了。 无疑，Hannibal会伤到Will，但他怀疑身下的omega还有没有力气（或者心思）来阻止这一切。于是他强行开始了活塞运动。

“疼——好疼，天啊，别停—— _噢！_ ” Will大声地发出绵长的呻吟，听着像是能把肺中的空气都耗尽。他的内壁微弱地蠕动着，但当Hannibal的结紧紧地卡进里面时，一切都不同了。

“ _发现了吗？_ ” Hannibal对着Will的耳朵说道。他能从包裹着自己的方方面面感受到对方的身体里突然涌起的高潮（来得如此之快），同时他有了一个迫切想要实现的想法——这想法从他自己都说不清的某个深处油然而生——他想让Will先高潮。他在成结，血液纷纷冲向他的阴茎根部。 “看到你现在是多么 _完美_ 了吗？看看你，我 _美丽绝伦的 omega_ ，你是我的， _独属于我。_ ”

Will发出阵阵哀鸣，Hannibal从没听他发出过这样高亢的声音。有那么一瞬间，Hannibal忘掉了Will的其他身份，他就只是他身下的这个——他的美丽的、扭动着的omega，正扩张着自己以接纳他的阴茎。Hannibal还不想这么快就结束，但事已至此他也别无选择——他把重心移到一边的手上，另一只手则探到William的双腿之间、握住了他的阴茎。Will已经非常敏感了，胺多酚让他沉醉于结合的欢愉之中，所以他刚撸动了两下，对方就射在了床单上。 他一直弓着背去蹭Hannibal的胸口，无意中也使得结被埋得愈加深入。

Will痉挛的内壁严丝合缝地包裹着Hannibal的性器。他简直觉得Will要熔化了，就好像Hannibal传递给他的热量即将把他柔软的身体熔化成液体似的。Hannibal抽动着，吼叫着，失控地咬上Will的脖颈（那里之后就会形成标记）。

然后，他高潮了，激烈得让他的意识一片空白，仿佛这世间除了他的伴侣和从他伴侣身上传来的热量之外的所有东西都离他远去了。仿佛这世间只剩下Will的气味，那个他像调香师一样自己创造出来的气味，现在则已永恒地侵染进了Will的体内。

这是本能天性、是生物机理，但也不仅仅如此——这是 _强权_ 的体现。Hannibal对这个男人的改造，他在他身体里深深刻下的，是不可逾越的 _绝对主权_ 。他不止掌控、支配了一位与他本为对手的捕食者，更为甚者还改变了他，逼着他屈居于阶级链的下层并 _将他占为己有_ 。直到现在他才认识到这背后的另一层重大意义，就在他在连绵数周的经营后终于成功占有了他之后。

因为他有着这样的能力，能够仅凭自身的意愿就藐视大自然的法则，那么还有什么是他做不到的呢？

他已经超脱出人类的层次、超越了 _alpha_ 的身份。

他是神。


End file.
